Percy Jackson and the Risen Rhapcity
by ProphecyS
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends head off on another quest to find what secrets lie in the Rhapcity of the Titan Lord. This quest may help them to understand what the Titans are planning for the looming war next year, when Percy turns sixteen. Leave reviews!
1. Summary with Chapter Titles & Prophecy

PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

THE RISEN RHAPCITY

Percy and friends head off to the Rhapcity of the Titans to discover what secrets await there that may for tell of the looming battle to come the next year, when Percy turns sixteen.

CHAPTER 1; I OVERHEAR A VERY PRIVATE CONVERSATION

CHAPTER 2; A QUEST IS PUT ON ORDER

CHAPTER 3; A FEW WORDS FROM MY MOMMY

CHAPTER 4; THE WAVES TAKE US WEST

CHAPTER 5; MY BROTHER ARRIVES ON DECK

CHAPTER 6; A HOUSE GROWS FROM THE GROUND

CHAPTER 7; THE NANNY'S FINAL COMEBACK

CHAPTER 8; CLARISSE WRESTLES WITH POLICEMEN

CHAPTER 9; I FALL TO MY DEATH

CHAPTER 10; DISASTER STRIKES SOMEWHERE IN CANADA

CHAPTER 11; NICO'S NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 12; A KIDNAP MISSION IS TOTALLY MESSED UP

CHAPTER 13; SARISSA MAKES A CHOICE

CHAPTER 14; A GODDESS GIVES ME ADVICE

CHAPTER 15; WE RACE WITH SOME DOGS

CHAPTER 16; A TALL MAN BREATHES FIRE

CHAPTER 17; I MET A LADY WHO HATES DIAMONDS

CHAPTER 18; I UNDERSTAND THE POINT

CHAPTER 19; A GOD WAKES UP

PROPHECY

Four shall head where one heart lies

On the way a familiar friend flies out of the skies

The words of a close friend shall tell you to head north

And only there is where you'll find the source

One shall seek something different from the rest

And their daring shall be put to the test

Three shall continue on

And arrive on the border at dawn

Only two shall enter

And find the meaning of this dangerous adventure


	2. I Overhear A Very Private Conversation

CHAPTER 1

I OVERHEAR A VERY PRIVATE CONVERSATION

**I**'ve been taking alot of naps during the afternoon. I know it's strange for a fifteen year old to be taking naps, but I just felt like I had to. All my dreams start out the same. I'm always standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at the waves, thrashing against the cliffside. I always have the urge to dive. Just as I do, everything would change suddenly and I'd be standing in a forest area and I'll see my best friend, Grover, playing his flute. He had grown a little bit since Christmas and grown a few more whiskers on his chin.

Every time I called out to him in my dreams he'd never answers me. Maybe it was because the notes from his flute would play louder then my voice. The notes had always been happy and encouraging, but now the sound of his flute sounded sad and depressed. I think it was the empathic link we shared, but I really didn't understand how it worked, especially if I was dreaming. But it happened for the first time two years, I remember. Grover was being held captive by Polythemeus the Cyclops, because he wanted to marry him.

I decided that I should call him again, "GROVER!"

The satyr was startled and looked up directly where I stood.

"P-P-Percy," he stammered.

"I've been calling you for days, man." I said, now stepping forward Grover.

"Sorry," he said, sincerely, "but I'm s-so close to finding Pan."

"How's that coming along?" I asked.

"Close," said Grover, not really sharing too much. I could somehow sense alot of nerves radiating from him. Something was wrong. I could feel it and Grover knew that I knew.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing---nothing, I'm fine." said Grover, not sounding even close to being fine.

"Grover, I know and you know I know that something's not right." I said, forcefully.

"Percy, the Rhapcity is rising." said Grover, trembling. "The Rhapcity of the Titans."

"Wait, what's the Rhapcity of the Titans?" I asked, quickly.

"Percy, hurry! In the north! In the north!" shouted Grover.

I felt as though someone was pulling me up from a cliffside. I blinked and my eyes burned as my roommate, Zach O'Bryan cut on the lamp in our room at MS-54 in the upper northeast side of Manhanttan. Zach was pale, with dark eyes, and dark blond hair.

"Perce, man, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, running my hands through my hair. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"You didn't sound like it." said Zach, going to sit on his bed, which was right next to mine. "I've been shaking you for about ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem," said Zach, now digging in his dresser and pulling out a Sneaker's candy bar. After he'd taken a few bites, he said, "So, what's in the north besides Canada?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"You were mumbling about something in the north." said Zach, eating another piece of Sneaker.

"Oh, it was just a dream. Me and my mom went to Canada once and we meet the nice security guards on the border." I lied to quick. Zach could tell that it was lie, but he didn't say anything more about it.

It was the last night, before the summer holidays began. I had a clear view of Hudson River from my room. It was sparkling in the moonlight. I felt a small pull to go down there for a swim. I hadn't been near a large body of water in months. The closest I'd gotten to was the shower in my dorm. My mom had sent me here. It was the best place ever. Better then all eight of my old schools. I hadn't gotten into any trouble, natural or mythological all year.

I sat on the stool on the balcony of my room lost in thought. Maybe if I snuck out, just for a little while, the Residence Advisors wouldn't notice. I got off my stool and went back into my room. I went over to my bedside table and grabbed my ballpoint pen, which encased my trusty sword, Riptide. Zach was snoring, rather loudly, and I crept across the room and opened the door. The hallway was completely deserted. I had made it down three floors, before I saw two of the R.A.s.; Andy Fruits and Charmaine Keggen. Andy was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed like the cool older brother I always wanted. Charmaine was beautiful with long light brown hair. She always greeted you with a smile and seemed to be always on the edge. They wore their R.A. uniforms, which comprised of a gray T-shirt, with the words _MS-54 Resident Advisor_ on the front and navy shorts. I didn't have much time to think. They would spot me if I didn't move. I grabbed a doorknob on the right and pushed it open.

"What are you doing in here?!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that I was standing in one of the one person rooms the institute had. A girl, about my age, stood up from her bed. She was fully dressed and had long dark brown hair in thick curls. She had hazel eyes that seem to tell a story about how the nature of the world doesn't get along. What I found most strange was that she was fully dressed as though preparing to leave.

"I was just---" I had nothing to say. The shadows of the R.A.s had passed.

"Hey," said the girl, "you're that Percy Jackson, I'm hearing about."

"You've heard of me?" I asked, slowly.

"Yeah," said the girl, "people think you're a freak because of that thing that happened at the Aquarium."

_Great_, I thought, _so people think I'm a freak because I was fighting a Fury on top of the shark tanks. But when the Mist set in, all people saw was me doing a surprising back flip into the shark tank_. _I hate the Mist, sometimes_.

"Well, that woman was kind of weird, wasn't she?" said the girl.

"The woman?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah," said the girl, "I hadn't told anyone about what I really saw. They'd think I was a freak too."

_Was this girl like my mother and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who could see through the Mist_?

"You saw that?" I said.

The girl nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm Sarissa Greenhouse." She grabbed my hand and shook it. I felt something odd when we connected, but I guess it was nothing.

"So, where are you headed?" I asked, breaking the handshake.

"I was actually about to go down to the forest. I like to sit down there and read in the moonlight. The forest comforts me, since my dad can't." said Sarissa.

"Oh," I said.

"You?" asked Sarissa.

"Down to the river." I said. "Same difference."

"Well, we might as well go together don't you think?" said Sarissa.

"Ah, yeah," I said.

Sarissa walked passed me and opened the door. I left and she followed, closing it. We made it to the lobby without meeting a single R.A. I went over to the double front doors and pushed one open. The smell of water filled me up like a drug again. I looked over at Sarissa, who looked to have felt the same thing, but maybe a little different. I shrugged this off too and we headed down the front lawn.

"Why are you at MS?" she asked.

"My mom thought it'd be a place where I couldn't get into any trouble, to be honest."

"My dad's a lawyer in Detroit. He thought that I should go to the same bordering school he did. I also think he wanted to me to be looked after, since he couldn't be around. We have a maid who was once my nanny before she was fired." said Sarissa.

"Why was she fired?" I asked.

"I don't really remember. It was a long time ago. She was rather scary, if memory serves." said Sarissa, thinking about her past.

We had already made it to the river's edge. Just beyond the southern border of the school was the forest.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Percy Jackson." She smiled as she walked away toward the forest.

I always have this feeling. And I know I'm always right. I knew from the moment Sarissa finished her sentence that we wouldn't be back to school the next morning to begin summer holidays.

I walked along the river's edge. The feel of the river filled me up like a drug. I had the urge to dive in. But something told me I shouldn't. Something told me, I was being watched. I turned around, looking left and right. I didn't see anything, but something was off. I pulled my ballpoint pen from my pocket and was about to uncap Riptide, when something pulled me to the ground.

"Shhh," said a voice, "don't make a sound."

At that moment, I looked up to see two people on the other side of the river. They must have just walked up after Annabeth pulled me to the ground. I squinted my eyes to get a better view and saw that it was Andy Fruits and Charmaine Keggen.

"The R.A.s," I said.

"Hush, Percy," said Annabeth, in a whisper. "They can hear us. One is Charydbis and the other is Anemoi."

I decided to listen to her for once and be quiet.

Andy and Charmaine's voices drifted across the river. I could hear them, clearly as if they were standing in front of me.

"…..she is powerful, Andy." Charmaine was saying.

"Yeah, I know." Andy answered.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Charmaine. "I mean, her father will be here in the morning. If we don't do it now, then all is lost for us. _Luke_, we'll be very angry if we let this one get away. He'll want her on our side."

"She won't come willingly." said Andy. "I've seen her looking at that _him_ a lot during the school year. She may not even know what she is yet. She may just think that she is a freak or weird."

"Andy, I'm worried this time. As many half-bloods and accidents that have happened at Broderick, its no wonder no one suspects us." said Charmaine. "If this girl is as powerful as you say, we should stay on our guard."

"Charmaine," said Andy, "we must act tonight. Right now, while the girl is alone and friendless."

"Oh, Andy," said Charmaine, with a hint of fear. But soon, that hint of fear left. "Okay, but we must do it fast before she suspects."

"Into the forest we go then." said Andy.

I watched them head to the southern border and vanish into the trees.

Annabeth pulled off her Yankee's Cap that made her invisible, and smiled at me. I could feel my face turning red and avoided her gaze.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, getting to her feet.

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth." I said. "What's going on?"

"Come on," said Annabeth, taking my hand. As she did so, I felt a small twinge in my stomach. She began pulling me off in the direction of the border. "There's a half-blood here at MS-54. Chiron sent me because he knew you'd be here and maybe keeping an eye out for her."

"A half-blood, here?!" I said, astonished. "Since, when?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't sense her! Since the beginning of the school year, duh, Percy, where is your head sometimes." said Annabeth. "She's a powerful one too, Percy."

"Is she a…" I began.

"No," said Annabeth, "she's not a child of the Big Three. But she has a lot of power. Chiron even thinks she's been using it since birth. She may had been claimed by her mother without any witnessing it."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I think so," said Annabeth. We had made it across the lawn and now were at the entrance to the forest. She began to dig into her denim jacket pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Her name is Sarissa Greenhouse."


	3. A Quest Is Put On Order

CHAPTER 2

A QUEST IS PUT ON ORDER

**I **couldn't believe what I just heard. I had just snuck out of the school with a fellow half-blood and not even known it. Now that I think about it, Sarissa always did have trouble just like I did, reading the black boards. It was probably the dyslexia. I looked down at the slip of paper in Annabeth's hand to find Sarissa's name written in Greek. It was easier for half-bloods to understand Greek then English.

"What about the R.A.s?" I asked. "What are they?"

"Well, one of them is Charybdis. Don't you remember her? Charybdis was once a naiad and she was turned into a monster by Zeus. She's the whirlpool monster that Clarisse blew up two years ago. And Anemoi is the worst. He's the combination of all four wind gods. Chiron always thought that once Kronos was strong enough he would try to set the lesser gods free. And it looks like he has, beginning with the assembly of Anemoi."

"What do they want with Sarissa, exactly?" I asked.

"Luke," said Annabeth, "is still recruiting. He is searching for the most powerful demigods all over the world. He's even convinced a few in the Hermes Cabin to join. They've left camp. Now, Chiron thinks he's after Sarissa."

"Who is Sarissa's parent?" I asked.

"Chiron has his hunches and so do I, after finding out a little more about her background. But we won't know for sure unless we see here claimed. Now, come on! We don't have time to spare." She pulled out her celestial bronze knife and put back on her Yankee Cap. She became invisible and headed into the forest. I followed up, uncapping Riptide. A Greek celestial bronze sword, three feet in length, with a leather bound handle, appeared in my hand.

The trees all around us were dense and you could barely see anything.

"Did Sarissa say where she was going?" asked Annabeth, from the darkness.

"She said she was going to read in the moonlight." I answered.

"That would mean there is a part of the forest that is cleared." said Annabeth.

"We play tag football just a mile into the forest." I said.

"That must be it." said Annabeth. We walked on for several moments. We made a turn around some large overgrown hedges.

There was a loud scream and I looked up into the air to see Sarissa hovering. It looked as though the wind was carrying her. I looked down to see Andy holding up his hand.

"You'll come with us, whether you like or not half-blood." he was saying.

"Put me down!" ordered Sarissa.

Charmaine chuckled and watched with fascination on her face.

"Lets take her now Andy, before someone sees." said Charmaine, looking around as though someone was watching.

"She can probably sense you," whispered Annabeth, "seeing you're the son of the Sea God and all."

I'd nearly forgotten.

"Put me down, this instant, you weirdo! My dad is a lawyer and won't stand for this type of behavior!" screamed Sarissa.

"Aw, this so fun. I miss doing this." said Andy. "Torturing and tormenting helpless mortals and half-bloods."

"Yes, that's all fine and well, but we must go now, Anemoi!" said Charmaine, forcefully.

"Okay," said Andy, "just a…." He never finished his sentence. At that moment, a flash of bronze and blood spluttered from Andy's arm. He dropped it in pain and held it for a few moments. Sarissa began to fall from the sky and I ran forward like a fool and caught her. She wasn't heavy, but falling twenty feet did the trick to make me fall over.

"Thanks, Percy," said Sarissa, gazing at me through her dark eyes.

"Percy Jackson! I should have know!" said Charmaine.

"He has an accomplice, Charybdis! Be careful." said Andy. A slash appeared on his right cheek. At that moment, Andy held both arms into the air, and brought them down. A powerful force of wind appeared. I would had been blown to the ground, if I hadn't already been there. Andy's form was also beginning to change. Gray wings sprouted from his back, he was still wearing his R.A. uniform, and a reef made of leaves surrounded his head. He's brown eyes turned crystal blue and his fingernails extended three inches or so.

I looked over at Charmaine, who also was making a change. Within seconds she had melted into a twisting funnel of glassy water. It thrashed around the forest, spraying everything.

Sarissa and I got our feet. Annabeth pulled off her Yankee Cap and became visible.

"Where'd you come from?" Sarissa asked Annabeth.

"Later," said Annabeth. "Percy, we've got to stop them."

"I know," I said. "I'll take Charmaine. I should be able to handle my own element."

"Good strategy," said Annabeth, "Anemoi is mine." She held up her bronze knife and became invisible again, by putting on her Yankee Cap.

"Sarissa, go hide." I said to her. She didn't argue, but went to find shelter behind a tree, that hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

I looked back at Charybdis.

"_I'll kill the son of the Sea God_!" roared, Charybdis. She dived toward me. I dodged her, by rolling over and jumping into the air. She hadn't know, but I saw a nice size puddle. I ran for it and dived into it. I felt a burst of strength feel me. I looked over at Annabeth. Anemoi was having trouble finding out where she was. But every now and then, another slash appeared on Anemoi's skin.

"_Your mine_!" screamed Charybdis.

"Come on," I said, holding up Riptide. I swiped and heard a loud _thwap _and a _splash_. Charybdis had vanished from sight.

I saw Anemoi grabbed at the air and hoist something into up. He shook it. A bronze knife fell from nowhere and a Yankee Cap flopped off the head of Annabeth.

"Your blood is now mine, daughter of Athena." said Anemoi, picking up the bronze knife.

"NO!" I screamed. It was louder then I had attended it. I hurled Riptide through the air at Anemoi and it stabbed him in the side. He exploded into dust, that got swept away in the wind.

Annabeth fell to the ground and I helped her up.

"Thanks, Percy." she said, with a smile. She picked up her Yankee's Cap and bronze knife. "I thought I was….."

At that moment Sarissa came running from behind her tree and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh, Percy, you were so brave!" she squealed.

"Yeah, real heroic." said Annabeth, sarcastically.

"I thought you we're a goner for sure." said Sarissa, now letting him go.

"I'm good," it was all I could say. Sarissa was looking at me as though in a whole new light. I didn't know at that moment what it meant, but later on I'd wished I stepped out of it.

"Anyway," said Annabeth, stepping toward Sarissa, "I'm Annabeth. And I'm here to get you back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half what?" said Sarissa.

"Camp Half-Blood," said Annabeth, again putting force on each word. "I place where people like us go for safety and to train."

"Train?" said Sarissa.

"I don't have time to explain, but we've got to get there now." said Annabeth.

"Wait," I said, "Annabeth, how'd you get here?"

"Argus, of course," said Annabeth. "He's waiting near the entrance to MS-54."

"Wait, I can't just leave." said Sarissa. "My dad's coming tomorrow."

"No, he's not," said Annabeth, now leaving the forest. Sarissa and I followed.

"What do you mean, he's not?" asked Sarissa.

"Your dad," said Annabeth, "is remaining in Detroit due to the current danger situation involving demigods and their mortal parents. Percy's mom is also beginning placed under the protection of some of Chiron's centaur friends."

"When was this decided?" asked Sarissa.

"A week ago," answered Annabeth, shortly.

We continued our walk in silence, until we came up on the southern border of MS-54. I could see the camp van in the shadow of the institute a few yards away. Once we reached the van, Argus, our driver, nodded to me and I smiled. I climbed into the backseat, sitting in between Annabeth and Sarissa. I looked at Annabeth quickly and then a thought came into my head.

"Annabeth, Grover…." I began to tell her about my dream. She didn't seem at all shocked.

"Yes, I know." she said. "I have also had contact with Grover. Chiron has put a quest on order for us."

"On order?" I said.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "this isn't your typical quest, Percy. This is basically a recon mission. To get in, get information, do as less fighting as possible, and get out. We don't want to involve ourselves in the Titans affairs just yet. We have another year for that."

"I know," I said. I had made that choice during winter break, that I would be the sixteen year old child of the Big Three who decided the fate of the Olympians and the Titans.

We were now leaving the MS-54 and going into Manhattan. We arrived at the base of Half-Blood Hill within the hour. The moon was still out and shining brighter then ever.

We got out of the camp van and began to climb Half-Blood Hill. Once we reached the pine tree that guarded the boundary of the camp, Sarissa went over to it.

"Sarissa, we don't have time for this." said Annabeth.

"Don't you feel that?" she asked, touching the tree. "Its filled with immense power. Power I couldn't believe any tree had." Then, for a brief moment, she stopped talking and just listened. Odd, I know. But she stood there, listening, to the tree. "That's a funny story."

"Hold on," said Annabeth, "you can talk to trees?"

"Yeah," said Sarissa, "I always thought it was kind of weird and never really told anyone. I can grow plants and stuff like that, too."

"Percy?" said Annabeth. "Don't you know who her mother is?"

"No," I said, feeling dumb.

"Percy," said Annabeth, looking over at Sarissa, "she's….." But she stopped. She was gazing at the space above Sarissa's head. I followed her gaze and saw it. A hologram of a torch was suspended over Sarissa's head. Flames ignited from it. Sarissa looked up to see it, but then it vanished.

"Wow, Sarissa," I said, "you're a daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest."


	4. A Few Words From My Mommy

CHAPTER 3

A FEW WORD FROM MY MUMMY

**A**nnabeth led the way over the boundary line. Sarissa and I followed her. As we made our way through the camp, I gave a minor tour for Sarissa. I pointed out to her the twelve Cabins, the lake, the woods, the stables, armory, amphitheater, volleyball court, mess hall, arts and crafts room, and the climbing wall. As we neared the Big House, I could see Chiron's palimino body waiting in the front lawn.

"No way," said Sarissa.

"Yes, way," said Annabeth. "Come on, we've got to go see Chiron at the Big House."

"Percy," said Sarissa, "that's a centaur."

"I know," I said with a smile.

"Ah," said Chiron, as we reached him. He looked directly at Sarissa. "Another daughter of Demeter. We're glad to have you."

"Its good to be here," said Sarissa, kindly.

"We were attacked." said Annabeth, more urgently, cutting across Sarissa. "By Anemoi and Charybdis."

"Charybdis? She's not suppose to be out of her element." said Chiron.

"She was one of our R.A.s at MS-54." said Sarissa.

"Yes," said Chiron, "disguised as human, no doubt."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "until she became a whirlpool."

"And Anemoi, too you say." said Chiron. "Kronos is combining the lesser Gods into one, again. He did that in the past also. Once the Olympians took over Zeus cast Anemoi into his four parts and sent them into the four regions of the world."

"I still can't believe all of this." said Sarissa.

"I was the same way." I said.

Sarissa gave me a smile. She was prettier then I thought she was.

"The most powerful, probably the only, powerful demigod not born of the Big Three to ever come to Camp Half-Blood, since Percy and Thalia." said Chiron.

Annabeth had a smudge look on her face.

"I think your pretty powerful too," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't need praise from you, Percy." she whispered back, with a small hint of anger. But I could tell she was pleased.

"We should get you situated into Cabin Four. Annabeth, would you mind taking Sarissa there?"

"No, sir," said Annabeth. "This way."

Annabeth and Sarissa walked off in the direction toward the Cabins.

"This is bad business, Percy. Really bad." said Chiron, watching the girls. "Luke is now more dangerous then ever. Its one thing to track down half-bloods, buts its another to go after their mortal parents."

"Yeah," I said. "So, what have you heard about Luke?"

"All I know is that he is recruiting somewhere around the Canadian border." said Chiron.

"What about Nico?" I asked. I couldn't forget about Nico di Angelo and his sister, Bianca. Bianca had died last winter on my quest to find the Annabeth and the Goddess Artemis. Nico had been angry at me for letting her die and ran off.

"Nico," said Chiron, "our sources believe, he is somewhere in Manhattan. We're doing all we can to find him."

"That means he's alright?" I said.

"Yes," said Chiron, "but he is very distraught, Percy, over the lost of sister. We are trying our best to keep him away from Luke's forces."

"I know," I said. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Is Tyson here, yet?"

"No, not yet." said Chiron. "We expect him to arrive sometime this week."

"Good," I said.

"We'll be playing Capture the Flag latter tomorrow night, Percy. I think you should head over to your Cabin and get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." said Chiron.

"Okay, Chiron. 'Night." I began walking off toward the Cabins. By the time I reached them, they were all dark and looked deserted due to the fact everyone was sleeping. Cabin Three hadn't changed since the last time I here. It was a low gray building hewn with sea stones. I glanced over at Cabin Four, which was right across from mine. I saw Sarissa in the window. She saw me and smiled. She waved and then vanished from sight.

I pushed the door to Cabin Three open and entered. I found my bags had already been moved from MS-54 and now lay at the base of my bunk. My minotaur horn lay on the table near the fountain. I walked slowly over to my bunk and once my bed hit my pillow I was out.

My dreams continued with Grover. He was now looking slightly ruffled. He looked to had been traveling for days.

"Grover, man, where are you?" I asked.

"Chicago, Illinois," he answered.

"I know your not heading to New York all the way from the Midwest?" I said.

"No, no, of course not." said Grover. "I'm trying to get to Detroit and see Mr. Greenhouse."

"Mr. Greenhouse?" I said. "Isn't that Sarissa's dad?"

"Yeah," said Grover, "I'm headed to Detroit."

At that moment, everything went foggy and a knock at the door woke me up.

Sun was spilling through my Cabin window. The knock came again. I got up, sleepily, went over to the door, and opened it. Sarissa stood there. She had changed her clothes. Obviously, her bags from MS-54 had been brought to her Cabin as well. She was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Hi, Percy," she said, brightly, coming into the room without invitation. "I brought you breakfast. You missed it."

"Ah, thanks, Sarissa." I said.

"Your welcome," said Sarissa. She sat down on the opposite side of my bunk. She set the tray on the table near the fountain next to my minotaur horn. She glanced at the fountain and smiled. "That's cool. You have a fountain in your Cabin. We have this beautiful tree in the center of our Cabin."

"How's that coming along?" I asked, taking a bite of toast.

"Fine," she said, "some of my sisters….that's so weird. I have sisters. I'm an only child from my dad. And I have three brothers. Seems like Demeter favored girls then boys."

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, that would mean your also Persephone's sister too."

"Oh, yes," said Sarissa, "I am. I am so amazed. From the pictures my sisters showed me she is beautiful. I just wish I could meet her. None of them have."

I finished the toast and began on the pancakes.

"So, I heard you have a little brother whose a Cyclopes." said Sarissa.

I almost choked on my pancake. He had to stuff it down.

"Yeah, I do. He's suppose to be here sometime this week." I said.

"I can't wait to meet him." said Sarissa. "So far, I've learned a lot from my sisters and brothers. They gave me a more informative tour of the camp."

"That's good," I said, now drinking some of the orange juice. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"Ah, yeah," she said, not really wanting to talk about her. "I saw her. Her Cabin were going over strategy about tonight's Capture the Flag game."

"Yeah, you'll like the game." I said.

"As long as I'm on your team, Percy." said Sarissa.

"Of course," I said, "wouldn't have it any other way."

The day was spent with the demigods training and getting Sarissa integrated into things. We did combat training. Chiron was our instructor. Sarissa and I were in a pair. She had a mace and I had Riptide. As we were sparing, thick vines burst from the ground and began to wrap around my sword hand. I dropped my sword and was now at the mercy of Sarissa. She only smiled at me and then I was released from the vines. She took her hand and moved it from her shoulder to behind her ear. I looked over at Annabeth, who scowled.

Mr. D. had even said, "Hey everyone, Pickle Jetflap is back?!" Everyone seem to roar with laughter. Sarissa gave him a cold stare and I could had sworn I felt a shake in the ground, that made him almost fall over.

We at lunch in the pavilion. Sarissa waved at me from her table. I waved back. It seemed that I couldn't stop looking at Annabeth, whenever Sarissa did something flirtatious. And once again, she either scowled or ignored the scene.

The day was turning into night rather quickly and before I knew it we were standing at the entrance to the woods, divided into our teams; Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, and Apollo, and Hermes, while Ares (led by Clarisse), Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Aphrodite. Chiron stood before us, his tail swinging back and forth.

"Okay teams," said Chiron, "you know the drill. Begin, NOW!"

Our team raced into the dark woods, Sarissa, Annabeth, and I turned left. We were going to make up the perimeter and protect our flag. We stood their on guard.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "the plans been made and now lets see how it'll play out." She put on her Yankee Cap and vanished.

Sarissa was holding an axe and looked over the tiny river that separated the North and South Woods.

I was looking over at the flag, which was bright silver and of the normal Athena colors.

Suddenly, three Ares kids including Clarisse came running through a gap of trees.

"Gotcha!" said Clarisse, striking her sword at Sarissa. I got in the way and held up my shield. The sword sparked the top of the shield. "Get out of my way, Jackson!"

"No way!" I said.

I saw the other two Ares kids locked in combat with an invisible Annabeth. Then everything changed, and I saw one of the Ares kids on top of something.

"I got her, Clarisse." he said, smirking.

"Good," said Clarisse, "Miguel, get the flag!"

The boy, Miguel, began to reach out for the flag, when vines began to wrap around his body. He looked stunned and then scared. Vines began to wrap around the other Ares boy who was on top of Annabeth.

"What?!" growled Clarisse. "Are you doing that, Tree Chick?!"

Sarissa was staring at Clarisse with cold fury and vines wrapped all around Clarisse. They spun around her arms, legs, waist, and neck. They lifted her into the air and she was suspended ten feet above the ground.

At that moment, cheering filled the air as the Stoll brothers came running over the tiny river, carrying the Ares flag. They were followed by our comrades.

"We got the flag." said Travis.

"Excellent," said Annabeth, now taking off her Yankee's Cap.

"That was great work," said Connor to Sarissa. "The vines were cool."

"Thanks," said Sarissa, walking over to Percy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were fantastic." I said.

Chiron came galloping into the woods.

"Percy, come with me at once." he said. "Your quest has been granted."

I was shocked but followed him. We came up to the front of the Big House. Mr. D, wearing his Hawaiian shirt, and dirting his Diet Coke was standing there, looking meancing.

"Another quest for Pius Jones," said Mr. D., glaring at him.

"Yes," said Chiron. "Go upstairs Percy. The Oracle is waiting for you."

I went into the Big House and was standing in the attic without a few seconds. The mummy that held the Oracle stood before me. Its mouth opened up and a the green Mist came out and curled around the floor.

_I am the spirit of Delphi_, said a voice, _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

I sat there and thought. Then I asked my question, "How do I learn more about the Rhapcity of the Titans?"

The Oracle spoke:

_Four shall head where one heart lies_

_On the way a familiar friend flies out of the skies_

_The words of a close friend shall tell you to head north_

_And only there will you find the source_

_One shall seek something different from the rest_

_And their daring shall be put to the test_

_Three shall continue on_

_And arrive on the border at dawn_

_Only two shall enter_

_And find the meaning of this dangerous adventure_


	5. The Waves Take Us West

**CHAPTER 4**

** THE WAVES TAKE US WEST **

_**I **__hate prophecies_, was the first thought that entered my mind after leaving the Oracle in the attic. I descended the stairs and came back onto the front porch, where Chiron and Mr. D. were standing. _Why do they have to be so blunt and cryptic_?

"So, what did the prophecy say?" asked Mr. D., taking a sip of Coke.

I repeated the prophecy.

"We must call the Council, together, early tomorrow morning." said Chiron.

The following morning the Council met in the Big House rec room. I sat next to Sarissa, who was chosen by the kids of Cabin Four to lead Demeter's Cabin. Annabeth sat across from us, arms folded and legs crossed. The Stoll brothers sat next to her of the Hermes Cabin. Silena Beauregard, of Aphrodite's Cabin, sat next to Charles Beckenford of Hephaestus Cabin, who sat next to Clarisse of the Ares Cabin. On Clarisse's right was Dallas McKens from Dionyous's Cabin, and finally Erica Portman of Apollo's Cabin. Chiron stood next near the door, while Mr. D. sat next to me.

"Now that everyone's here," said Mr. D., "lets get started. Chiron?"

"Well," said Chiron, clearing his throat and trotting forward, "we are all in agreement that this is Percy's quest, since the prophecy was made for him. Now, there is a line of the prophecy that states '_Four shall head where one heart lies_'. That means four campers. One of them is Percy, and now three more after required."

"Well, I'm not going." said Silena, now brushing her hair.

"Me either," said Erica Portman, "I don't really enjoy prophecies that cryptic and can have several different meanings. Maybe next time."

"I'm going with Percy." said Sarissa, taking my hand and intertwining it with hers.

"We couldn't leave our little brothers and sisters alone." said the Stoll Brothers, together.

"So am I," said Annabeth, before Beckenford could speak.

"I'm not letting these _three_ get all the glory about finding out what the Titans are up too!" said Clarisse, cutting across Beckenford just as he was about to say something, again.

"Wait just a minute! Dad, I want to go too!" whined Dallas McKens.

"Hush, son, you don't need to be involved in these heroes sorted affairs." said Mr. D., waving a hand at his son to be quiet.

"Then its settled," said Chiron, ignoring Beckenford's facial expressions of a dispute.

"What do we do first?" asked Clarisse.

"You four are to head where one heart lies." said Mr. D., taking another sip of Coke. "What ever the underworld that means? What does that mean, Chiron?"

"I really don't know." said Chiron. "Percy, any ideas?"

I looked at him and had a brief glimpse of Grover.

"Ah, yeah," I said, "we're suppose to go to Detroit."

"Why Percy? What's in Detroit? Your mom or something?" asked Annabeth.

"No," I said, feeling embarrassed, "Grover."

"_Goat Boy_?!" said Clarisse, repulsed. "Your heart lies with _Goat Boy_?!"

"No," I said, "its not like that. Grover and I have a special connection." That sounded worst then I wanted it to sound. "We share an empathic link. He's headed to Detroit. We obviously have to meet him and see what he knows."

"How are we gonna get all the way to Detroit from New York?" asked Clarisse, looking at Chiron and Mr. D.

"The Great Lakes," said Annabeth. "We could sail on Lake Ontario and cross the canal into Lake Erie. Detroit is right on the port. We could take a ferry or a boat."

"That's a good plan, Annabeth." said Chiron.

"Okay," said Sarissa, "so we're going to Detroit to meet Percy's friend Grover and then what?"

"We'll meet a familiar friend and then one of the four will seek something different then the rest of us." I said.

"And their daring shall be put to the test and then from the way the rest of the prophecy continues, only three will continue on. Then only two shall find out the meaning of the entire adventure." said Chiron.

"So, two of us," said Clarisse, "are gonna die?"

"No," said Annabeth, "not necessarily. There could be several different reasons. They could get lost or go back to camp. It doesn't mean someone will die."

"What about the one that'll seek something different?" asked Silena. "Which one of you wants something different then the other three?"

We all looked at each other. I knew I didn't want anything different then finding out what's all this Rhapcity business about. Was it Annabeth? Sarissa or Clarisse?

"Right now," I said, "that doesn't matter. We need to move now. Annabeth, Sarissa, Clarisse, and I shall head to Detroit by boat. Everything else we'll just go on from there."

"Argus we'll take you four to the port and I can arrange the boat transportation." said Chiron.

"How?" asked Mr. D.

"I know a horse, who knows a fish, who knows a naiad." said Chiron, with a smirk.

"Okay," said Mr. D., "you," he pointed at Beckenford, "go fetch Argus and tell him what's going on. Tell him to bring the camp van to the base of the Half-Blood Hill."

"Yes, sir," said Beckenford, getting up and leaving.

"Are we, like, done?" asked Silena.

"Yes, because I some archery to teach later and I have to get prepared." said Erica.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Mr. D., impatiently, waving his fingers, "go wash your hair or something."

Silena and Erica got up and left.

"You four," said Mr. D., pointing his finger at me, "better make a damn good effort on this quest. I wasn't going to accept it at first, but something told me in the form of my father to let you take the chance."

"Zeus?" I was shocked. I thought for nearly three years that Zeus didn't like me.

"Who else the Easter God?" said Mr. D., standing up and before he even got to the door seem to just melt away.

"Come on," said Chiron, leading the way out of the rec room.

Annabeth, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers followed him.

Sarissa took my hand and held me back.

"Um, Percy," she said, "I've never been on a quest before."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Will it be dangerous?" she asked, timidly.

"All quest seem to be," I said.

"Percy, I…." Sarissa began.

"Shhh," I said, trying to sound confident and calm her. I was utterly terrified, but I had to make her feel safe. "You'll be fine.

"Are you sure?" asked Sarissa.

"Your with me," I said, which sounded a lot different then how it said in my head. It sounded as though we were dating and I was taking her on this dangerous journey and that she really wanted to be with me, but was scared of what might happen. And I was trying to make her feel more safe. It seemed to have worked and we left the rec room hand in hand……

I returned to my Cabin with a gold drachma. The water from the fountain made a rainbow and mist.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow," I said, "accept my offering." I tossed the coin into the mist and it vanished. "Show me Sally Jackson, upper east side, Manhattan."

A window appeared and saw my mom. She looked to had been cleaning. She had on yellow rubber glooves and a scarf tied around her head. Along with a flowery apron.

"Mom?" I said.

"Oh," said my mom, turning around to see me. "Percy, dear, I was worried sick. Chiron had only sent word that you had made it to camp."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the worry-ness that I caused." I said, guilt rising in my stomach.

"So, whats going?" she asked.

I told her about what happened at MS-54, with my monster R.A.s and Sarissa Greenhouse.

"Oh, Percy are you alright?!" my mom asked, quickly. She had just scrubbed something off the top of the stove.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that, well, I'm going on another quest." I said.

"Quest?" said my mom. "Another one?"

"Hmm-mmh."

"Percy, please, please, be careful. I worry everytime you off on one of your dangerous adventures."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I promise. Annabeth is with me."

"So, Annabeth," said my mom, in a happier tone. "Percy, I really think that she's the perfect---"

"No, she's not mom," I cut across her words before she could finish.

"I'm just saying, Percy." said my mom, spraying the microwave glass.

"Okay," I said, a tad bit irritated.

"Well, I'm starting summer cleaning a few weeks early. I was just in the middle of hosing down the kitchen."

"Alright," I said, "I'll let you get back to that. I'll try to talk to soon. We're about to leave."

"Bye, baby," said my mom, "and be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I said, putting my hand through the mist and causing the image to fade.

I found Annabeth, Sarissa, and Clarisse standing next to Thalia's pine tree. Argue pulled up at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill in the van.

"Lets go shall we?" I said to them.

The ride into the city was very quiet. Annabeth was muttering plans and strategy under her breath, while Clarisse glared at passing cars on the freeway. She held a large backpack that was filled with three hundred dollars and fifty drachmas, with a pack of ambrosia and a large canteen of nectar, a life size tent that could be rolled up into its smallest form, and sleeping bags. Sarissa sat next to me and we were still hand in hand. I could had sworn I saw Annabeth shoot our intertwined hands a filthy look. I didn't know it then, but I was sure later, that my friendship with Sarissa was making her jealous…..

As the freeway came to an end, I began to see Lake Ontario coming into view. I could sense the water from the backseat of the van. Argus pulled into the drive way of the port. We got out of the van and thanked Argus. He pulled out of the drive way and sped off back toward Camp.

"Where is Chiron's friend?" asked Annabeth, twenty minutes later. We had been waiting on the docks for some sign of a friend of Chiron's.

"I wish they would hurry." said Clarisse, looking evil.

"Hi!" said a happy voice. We all turned around. Two girls stood in front of us. One of them was tall and willow like. She had very long dirty blond hair, with strands of green and blue. Her eyes were as clear as the lake before us. She had a pale shiny skin and had a gorgeous smile. She was the one who had spoken. The other I recognized at once. She wore black punk rock clothes, under a silvery vest. She had black hair tied back into a sleek ponytail and wore silver eye liner over her electric blue eyes. She wore a metal bracelet which held her most powerful weapon, Aegis. It was my old friend Thalia.

"Thalia!" said Annabeth, running toward her and giving her a hug.

"Great, Zeus's kid." sneered Clarisse. "I thought only four campers were suppose to come, Percy?"

"Nice to see you too, Clarisse." said Thalia, smoothly, walking over to her. "And I'm not here for the quest. I here to see you guys off. I heard you got a quest."

The last time I saw Thalia she had became a Huntress for Artemis. She vowed to be a maiden forever.

"Hi, Thalia," I said, walking toward her and shaking hands. I felt a static of electricity go up my arm.

"Hey, Percy," she said, with a smile. "Whose this?" She nodded her head to Sarissa.

"That's Sarissa, she's a powerful daughter of Demeter." I said.

"Oh yeah," said Thalia, walking over to Sarissa. "I heard about you."

"Nice to meet you," said Sarissa. She gave a smile which Thalia didn't return.

"Whose this?" I asked Thalia. The girl hadn't introduced herself.

"This is Limmy," said Thalia, "her real name is Limnae."

"Nice to meet y'all," said Limmy; she spoke with a southern accent.

"She's a lake naiad." said Thalia.

"I was sent to help y'all got over to Lake Erie." said Limmy.

"How are we getting there?" asked Sarissa.

"Boat, of course," said Limmy. She pointed to the docks of a nice yacht. "Its belongs to my family. They were more then willing to let a son of Poseidon borrow it."

"Thanks, Limmy," I said.

"Can we get a move on it, here, people?" said Clarisse, heading over to the gates.

As we got situated into the yacht, which was called _Limnade_, Limmy and Thalia stood on the docks.

"Bye, everyone," said Thalia. "Can't wait to see you all again?"

"Wait," I said, "your coming back to Camp?"

"I'll be back next summer," she said, with a wink.

Annabeth and I smiled.

Thalia ran at hyper speed away from the docks and out of sight. She moved so fast it was a like a blur.

"Okay, Percy," said Limmy, getting into the water, "I'll need a little assistance from you."

"What do you need, Limmy?" I asked.

"We'll need waves," she said.

"Gotcha," I said, "I can do waves."

Limmy descended into the lake and began to change form. She looked transparent under the water. She smiled and winked. Then she held out both hands and pushed the yacht out into the lake.

"Why isn't she just using the propeller?" asked Sarissa.

"Naiads move faster then mortal boats." said Annabeth.

It was true. We were already out in the middle of the lake heading west.

_Percy_, said a voice in my head. It was Limmy. _Waves, please_.

"Oh, right," I said out loud. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the waves pushing the yacht. Then I made a small prayer, "Father, help me." At that very moment, the yacht began to rock much faster. I sat up and leaned over the side. I laughed as I saw thick waves coming down on the rear end of yacht, giving us more speed.

"Thanks, dad." I said, and sat back down next to Sarissa.


	6. My Brother Arrives On Deck

**CHAPTER 5**

**MY BROTHER ARRIVES ON DECK**

**T**he _Limnade_ sailed smoothly across Lake Ontario. At the rate we were going, I was sure we'd be at the canal, connecting Lake Ontario and Lake Erie within the hour. It was now midday and Annabeth had found us snacks to eat in the refrigerator below. Clarisse, who couldn't take the our company any longer, got up and headed to the end of the yacht, muttering to herself. Annabeth, remained below to eat, which left me and Sarissa on deck. She stood on railing and looked out at the lake.

Her long dark brown hair blew in the wind. I'd never met Persephone on my trip to the Underworld, but I was sure that if I did, Sarissa could pass for her twin. I guess I was staring at her too long and she turned around with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, taking my gaze off her.

She came back over and sat next to me.

"Percy," said Sarissa, "this is so amazing. I couldn't believe any of this is happening."

"Believe it," I said.

"Percy, I don't know why, but I feel so scared."

"Why?"

"Its like a veil has been lifted off my eyes and I see clearer then ever before."

I felt a twinge in my stomach again, as Sarissa sat closer to me. It was rising up to my throat and I could feel my face getting hot.

"I feel so safe with you, Percy." said Sarissa, taking my hand in hers again. "Real safe." She leaned forward and I felt odd. I felt as though I was about to throw up. Then, Sarissa pressed her lips against mine. Fireworks seemed to go off in my head. How long we were connected at the lips I can't remember. Maybe a few seconds, a minute probably, about half-hour, or maybe even ten hours. I think even a day passed. But then something that sounded like a drain being unclogged was heard. I surfaced and looked up to find both Annabeth and Clarisse glaring down at me.

"Eww!" said Clarisse. "Tree Chick is making out with Seaweed Breath."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She just looked at me. Her gray eyes seemed to flash due to them tearing up. She ran back downstairs and didn't come back.

"Get up, Jackson, we're almost at the canal!" said Clarisse, rolling her eyes, and heading back to where she sat.

The canal which connected the two lakes was coming into sight. Just as we were making it around the bend, a familiar large white ship appeared. Several monsters and half-blood littered the deck. It was Luke's monster ship, the _Princess Andromeda_. On the very high deck was none other then Luke. He looked pale and more formidable then ever. He had a few more scars on his face and arms. He looked to had survived his fall after all.

"ANNABETH! GET THE HECK UP HERE, NOW!" roared Clarisse, holding up a new spear, she summoned from a lip gloss bottle. It crackled with red electricity on the tip. "Like it? New spear from my dad."

"Nice," I said, as I uncapped Riptide.

Annabeth arrived on deck, holding her bronze knife and her Yankee's Cap in her jacket pocket. She looked up at the _Princess Andromeda_, to Luke, and her eyes narrowed.

Sarissa was holding my arm, tight.

"Ah," came Luke's voice, "old friends."

"Luke," said Clarisse, "you filthy jerk!"

"Clarisse," said Luke, "still as feisty as ever."

Clarisse gave him the coldest glare I have ever seen. It chilled my bones.

"Are you gonna attack or not? Or are you to scared your _old friends _will win?" said Clarisse.

"I don't want to fight you here and now." said Luke. "I want the half-blood. The daughter of Demeter. That's it. Those are my orders."

"You won't take her without a fight, Luke!" I yelled.

"If you want it that way, Perce." said Luke. He looked at his army. "Get ready!"

I held up Riptide, waiting for the tide of monsters to overcome us. Then something happened. A huge tidal wave rose from the lake. It had to be at least about fifty feet or more. At first glance I thought it was Charmaine……Charybdis….but it wasn't. The wave hit the Princess Andromeda with amazing force. The entire ship turned over and most of the monsters fell into Lake Ontario.

"Dad?" I said, looking around.

"Got an idea." said Clarisse. She held up her spear and hurled it into the lake. The monsters nearest the spear were electrocuted and then burst into dust. Clarisse held out her hand and the spear returned to its master.

"YOU WON'T GET ANYWAY WITH THIS!" roared Luke, and the _Princess Andromeda _seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Thank you, anyone?" said Clarisse, looking around at us. She growled and stalked off to the other side of the deck, arms folded and angry.

Just as I was about to speak, I heard my name called.

"PERCY! BROTHER!"

I turned around and saw something large coming toward the yacht with speed from the sky. It skidded across the surface of the lake and continued onward toward us. As it neared, I could only smile. It was Tyson, my Cyclopes, half brother. He was riding in a small metal boat that was coming up on the rear of _Limnade_. He had a sack over his shoulder.

"Tyson," I said, smiling in relief.

Clarisse gave Tyson disapproving looks. He sat next to me and fixed my wrist watch. My eyes lit up when I saw it repaired. He handed it back to me and I as I pressed the button, a bronze shield appeared. I pressed the button and drew the shield back into the watch.

"Thanks, bro." I said, putting it on. He looked at the sack and asked, "What's in there?"

"Oh!" said Tyson. "Its my Forges equipment. Just in case something else needs fixing."

"Hi, Tyson," said Sarissa, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hi, hi, beautiful daughter of Demeter." said Tyson. How he knew Sarissa was Demeter's daughter, I had know idea.

Annabeth scowled, and then came over to him, with a smile.

"Hi, Tyson," she said.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! I'm so happy to see you!" He got up and hugged Annabeth. She patted him softly on the shoulder. He picked her up and spun her around, then set her down.

"Is he coming with us?!" said Clarisse.

"Are you?" I asked him.

"If Percy wants, Tyson will stay."

"Of course, I want." I said.

"But, hello people, do you not understand the wording of a prophecy?!" groaned Clarisse. " '_Four shall head where one heart lies_'! Not five!"

"That's not all, Clarisse." said Annabeth. "The next part clearly states, '_On the way a familiar friend flies out of the skies'_."

"Tyson didn't fly from the skies, he sailed." said Clarisse.

"He did come out the sky first." I said. "He came down from the sky and then sailed across to us."

"Is that true?" asked Annabeth.

"True, yes, very true." said Tyson. "I'd left the Forges early and went to Camp to find you gone. The horsy (Chiron) told me where you went and I chased after you."

"Look!" said Sarissa, pointing outward.

We'd reached the canal at last and was coming up on the opposite end, now sailing onto Lake Erie. We would be in Detroit by nightfall, by Annabeth's calculations.


	7. A House Grows From The Ground

** CHAPTER 6**

**A HOUSE GROWS FROM THE GROUND**

**T**he waves and Limmy still pushed the yacht toward the port of Detroit in Lake Erie. Sarissa's head lay on my shoulder and mine against my hand. It was rather uncomfortable. Annabeth and Clarisse slept in the bedroom below, while Tyson slept on the floor of the deck.

My dream came back again…..

I was standing in front of Grover. He was running very fast through a park. I was running right next to him.

"Where are you, Grover? We're almost in Detroit." I said.

"I'm hiding out in the Forest Reserve near the upper east side, along the border of Lake Erie." he said, panting. "Hurry, Percy! The Rhapcity! Oh, oh, the terrible Rhapcity."

I awoke with a start and saw the moon shining over us. The light burned my eyes for a minutes and then Sarissa shifted in her sleep.

_Percy_, said a voice in my head, _the port is coming up_. _Can't you see the lights_? I jerked and looked up to see the lights of Detroit shining in the dark.

"Sarissa, get up." I said, softly. She moved again and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're here," I said.

Sarissa turned her head and looked out at Detroit. A large smile spread across her face.

Tyson awoke with a start. He pulled out his bronze sword and sat up.

"What's going on?!" he asked, sleepily. "Are we being attacked, Percy?"

"No," I said, "we're in Detroit, Ty."

Annabeth and Clarisse came up, sleepily and tired looking.

"What are you on about, Jackson?" said Clarisse, sharply.

"We're in Detroit." I said.

Annabeth ran over to the railing without looking at me.

"Its beautiful." said Annabeth.

Lucky for us, the port was empty as _Limnade_, came into the docks. I guessed the Port Master was snoozing in his office.

We got off the yacht and stepped out in the port.

"Bye, y'all. Nice meetin' y'all." said Limmy, from the lake.

"Bye, bye, Limmy!" said Tyson, sadly.

"Are you going to swim back to New York, Limmy?" asked Annabeth.

"No," said Limmy, "my sisters will come pick it up from here. There shopping at the mall in Lake Erie."

"_In_, Lake Erie?" I said.

Limmy smiled and went under water and vanished.

"Now, what?" asked Clarisse. "Where is goat boy?"

"He's on the upper east side." I said. "But, how do we get there?"

"The train," said Tyson. He pointed to a nearby train station.

The city lights sped pass the train windows. Sarissa sat next to me. Annabeth and Tyson sat across from us and Clarisse sat in another seat, looking out of the window.

"I haven't been this way in years." said Sarissa.

"So, does your dad know about you and what you are?" I asked.

"I think so," said Sarissa, "I mean, he had to have known Demeter was my mom."

I sat there, quietly. Annabeth hadn't spoken to me directly or given eye contact in hours. I think I may had hurt her in someway by kissing Sarissa. I really wanted to get her alone and tell her how I felt, but Sarissa hadn't left my side, except for the time I went to shower before we left the canal between Lake Ontario and Erie.

The train came to a stop at East and Clark.

We came out onto a dimly lit street that was surrounded by very few homes and a lot of forest.

"I'm tired." said Clarisse. "Can't we break for the night and find goat boy in the morning?"

"I agree with Clarisse. Grover will have found a place to sleep tonight. Its almost midnight." said Annabeth, looking at her watch.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Tyson.

"I think I can fix that." said Sarissa, heading over to a clearing away from the street. We followed.

"What are you doing, Sarissa?" I asked.

"Watch," said Sarissa, holding out her hands and then brought them been down. I felt a rush of warm air come from somewhere unknown. Then I heard Sarissa say, "Mother, lend me your hand." At that moment, roots, dirt, vines, and stones began to rise out of the ground. They twist and turned around each other. I blinked. I had to blink twice because what I saw is something know one could believe. A house or cottage, made from the earth, stood before us. The door, which was made of thick dirt and stone, creaked open.

"Nice work, Tree Chick," said Clarisse, being the first one into the house.

I was the last one inside. My mouth dropped. Furniture made of vines, dirt, and roots stood decorated around the only room in the house. There was a hearth rug, made of tree leaves. Bellflowers littered the roof, which held orbs comprised of light. Tyson had already lain on the floor and was sleeping soundlessly. Annabeth laid down on the couch and didn't fall asleep so quickly. Clarisse was lying on the couch, opposite the one Annabeth was laying on. There was a cot of leaves and vines tied together against the back wall. Sarissa and I slept on that.

I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't. I looked at Sarissa, who was obviously knocked out. I looked over at Tyson and Clarisse, who were still sleeping as far as I could see. The orbs above us went out, shortly after we found our sleeping places. I got up and was about to check on Annabeth, when I decided against it. I didn't want a bronze knife in my gut. I crept across Tyson and over to the front door. I pulled it open and stepped out into the moonlight.

Annabeth was leaning against the house, looking up at the moon. Her face was red. She looked to have been crying.

"Annabeth?" I said, walking over to her.

She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Percy," she said, quickly. "Shouldn't you be attending to Sarissa?"

"Annabeth, I----" I didn't know where to start. I didn't want to reveal to much. If I did, she'd know how I felt and that the kiss between Sarissa and me didn't mean anything. Maybe I should tell her.

"Percy," she said, "its okay. I'm fine."

"Annabeth, I just want to say, if your mad at me for anything or upset with me because of anything, just let me know, okay? Don't hold it in. If you want to yell at me, do it. If you want to cry---I mean, kill me, do it."

Annabeth chuckled and took a piece of her hair and moved it behind her ear. She was very beautiful in the moonlight.

"Annabeth, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." I said, stepping closer to her.

"What?" hiccupped Annabeth, stepping closer to me.

"I----" I never finished. Sarissa's head poked out of the door and her eyes narrowed when she saw us together.

"Percy!" she said, sharply.

I turned around, grudgingly.

"Sarissa," I said, in the same sharp tone she used when she said my name..

"You two should be inside," she said, kindly.

"She's right, you know." said Annabeth. "Come on. We'll, uh, talk later."

"Talk about it later. Okay."


	8. The Nanny's Final Comeback

** CHAPTER 7**

** THE NANNY'S FINAL COMEBACK**

**W**e awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. During the night, between the time I went to sleep, Sarissa and Annabeth constructed a bathroom in the corner of the ground house. It was nicely done. The shower head was made from minerals and rock that Sarissa found in the earth. The curtain was made from vines and leaves woven together. I had to stand outside while the girls showered. We finally left the ground house three hours and half hour later.

"So, where should we go now?" asked Sarissa.

"Now," I said, "we find Grover."

"Where do we look, Percy?" asked Clarisse. "He could be anywhere."

"Or---I could be right behind you." said a familiar voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw Grover's familiar face. He looked the same as always and wore a tourist Detroit cap to cover his horns. I gave him a high five and Annabeth gave him a hug. Tyson tried to imitate my high five, but ended up knocking Grover to the ground. I helped him to his feet. Clarisse just scowled a bit, while Sarissa said, "Hi Grover! Its nice to meet you!"

"Hi," said Grover, looking at Sarissa. "Your that daughter of Demeter I've heard about. Your mom and Persephone are in the Underworld, tending to Persephone's new garden in the south part of her garden. It'll take all their power to grow a new garden in the Underworld."

Sarissa gave him a weak smile.

"So, Grover, what's up with all this Rhapcity business about?" I asked.

"We shouldn't talk about this in the open, Percy." said Grover, looking around nervously.

"Where do you suggest?" asked Clarisse.

"Sarissa's house," he said, simple.

When Sarissa told me her dad was a lawyer, I didn't know he was a six figure lawyer. We stood in front of what I would call a semi mansion in the far north east side of Detroit. It was white three story Victorian mansion. All of the windows were off in the day time. The lawn looked to had been mowed and the rose bush near the front of the house was trimmed.

"Sarissa this is your house." I said in awe.

"Yeah, it is." she said, grudgingly.

"I've been staying here," said Grover, "with your dad."

"My dad?" said Sarissa. "He's had time?"

"Well, once I explained the situation to him…." said Grover.

"Is Arnold still here?" she asked.

"The gardener?" said Grover. "Yeah, I've been helping him with some of the plant grooming."

"Is he here?" she asked.

"No," said Grover, "he takes Tuesdays off. Lets get inside."

I stepped into the foyer of the most decorated hall I'd ever seen. There was a crystal chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. There were very expensive looking portraits that lined the walls. On the glossy wooden shelves, were pictures of Sarissa and her dad. Also, a picture of a beautiful woman, with long dark hair. It was Demeter, disguised as a mortal.

We crossed the foyer and entered the living room. It was held a marble fire place, with a metal antique gate. I sat on the couch, in between Sarissa and Annabeth. Big surprise there. Clarisse sat in a chair. Tyson sat Indian style on the floor and blinked his one eye. Grover sat in a chair.

"What's up, Grover?" I asked.

"I told you Percy, about the Rhapcity of the Titans." he said.

"Yeah," I said, "but you never explained it."

"Oh, right, sorry." said Grover. "The Rhapcity of the Titans was the Titans source of power. It was their ancient city. When the Olympians stopped the Titans, they destroyed their city. You remember when we were on Mount Tam? Those were the old ruins of their castle. Their city has been coming back to life, little by little for nearly a year. Old monsters and creatures began to rise. Even some of the old gods who took the side of the Titans."

"Where is this ancient city?" asked Annabeth.

"Canada," said Grover.

"In the north," I said, now finally understanding.

"Hmm-mm." said Grover.

"So, we've got to go to Canada?" said Clarisse. "How are we gonna get to Canada? That's like far north."

"Another part of the prophecy has came true." said Annabeth.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Duh, Percy," said Annabeth. "This part; '_The words of a close friend shall tell you to head north. And only there will you find the source'_. Oh my gods, Percy, sometimes you can be so late on the uptake."

"Okay," said Clarisse, "now we head to Canada. Lets get going. We don't have all day."

"Maybe we should stay here for another night." suggested Sarissa. "I mean, not to sound all adventure stopping or anything, its just that we're here and in a nice place. We could have a decent meal and strategize a little more about what we're actually going to do about getting to Canada."

Everyone was quiet.

"Fine," said Clarisse, standing up. "I hope you have nicer bedrooms then this living room." She left the living room and her footsteps told me she was heading up the stairs.

I sat on the couch mostly all day, watching television with Grover. We had watched MTV cribs and Jerry Springer. Sarissa, somehow, seemed more distant then ever. She mostly wondered around the house, looking at pictures or walking around upstairs.

"Grover," I said.

"Has her dad been here, lately?"

"No," he replied, "he barely comes home. I've been here for about a few days and he hasn't shown up yet. The old nanny's been dropping by ever now and then asking about Sarissa. I told I haven't seen her, yet. She normally comes around midnight and wakes me up with that loud chiming doorbell."

"She told me about her nanny." I said, remembering. "Yeah, she said she was fired and that she scared her."

"Yeah, Percy, she is kind of weird." said Grover, obviously shivering at the thought.

I didn't when I fell asleep or even what time it was. I think I had been asleep for hours or maybe even minutes, when a chilling doorbell rang through Sarissa's house. My eyes slowly opened and instinctively pulled my ballpoint pen from my pocket. I had fallen asleep on the living room couch and Grover was snoring on the other side of the coffee table. Tyson was lying on the couch opposite mine, next to Grover.

"Grover?" I said.

Grover snorted and rolled over.

"I'll save you, Pan. If I have to eat a billion enchiladas and drink a trillion cups of coffee." said Grover, dreamily.

"I'll get it," I said, standing up and going out into the foyer. The girls were upstairs still sleeping and probably snoring to loud to hear the doorbell.

I opened and I stared wide eyed at the person standing on the porch. It was woman. A woman with long sleek black hair. She had pale skin and rather piercing crystal blue eyes. She gave me a smile, without showing any teeth. Maybe her teeth were messed up or something.

"Hello," said the woman, holding out a pale hand. "I'm Mia. Mia Landors. I was Sarissa's nanny."

"Nice to you," I said, totally forgetting to shake her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Mia, recoiling her fingers.

"Percy, ma'am." I said, not knowing why I just called her that.

"May I ask is Sarissa home?" asked Mia.

"Sure," I said, "upstairs, sleeping."

"Oh, is she," said Mia. "Might I go up and see her, Percy, dear, its been so long."

"Ma'am," I said. There goes that ma'am word again. "Sarissa is sleeping. And its late. Can't you come back in the morning? We'll still be here."

"No, no," said Mia, "that won't do. I have traveled six hours. Day will come by the time I'm home and I work as another nanny. This is dreadful. Might I come in then and rest. I am so tired and thirsty."

"Yeah, sure, come in." I said, absently and Mia walked straight pass me into the foyers, where she stood in the moonlight from the window.

Grover walked up, rubbing his eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked, sleepily. Then he saw Mia. "Oh, Mia! Hi."

"Hello, Grover." said Mia, sniffing the air. Wait, did I just say sniffing the air?

"Percy, you didn't tell me you invited her in?" mumbled Grover, walking over to me.

"You were sleep." I said.

"So, the half-blood is here at last." whispered Mia.

"Did you just say half-blood?" I asked.

"Excuse me," said Mia.

Tyson walked into the foyer.

"Percy, why are you wake? Its sleepy time." he said, giving off a big yawn and horrible smell of morning or midnight breath.

Mia wrinkled her nose.

"Percy, what are you doing up?" asked Annabeth, looking down at us. She had changed into some pajamas that she had borrowed from Sarissa. She was very beautiful in pajamas….

"Sarissa," said Mia, "you've grown into a beautiful young lady."

"I'm not Sarissa," said Annabeth, walking down the stairs, "and who might you be, miss?"

"Not Sarissa, but I smell….I mean, I thought you were her. I haven't seen her in years and years." said Mia.

Annabeth was now standing next to me.

"I'm looking for Sarissa," said Mia, "is she awake?"

"Whose looking for me?" said Sarissa from the first landing. Clarisse was standing next to her, angry that she had been awoken from her sleep.

"What's going on?" asked Clarisse.

"Sarissa," said Mia.

"Hi," said Sarissa, coming down the stairs and standing in front of Mia, "do I know you?"

"Its Miss Miella," said Mia.

"Oh my gods, Miss Miella!" said Sarissa, hugging her. "Its so good to see you."

"You to my dear," said Mia, breaking the hug. "I've waited so long."

"For what?" asked Sarissa.

"To taste the blood of a demigoddess of the Harvest." said Mia.

Sarissa stepped back and the tension in the room shifted. I uncapped Riptide and held onto the handle, tightly. Grover was shaking sort of. Tyson gave a low growl. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her bronze knife from the waste band of her pajama pants. Clarisse was punching her opened hand with her fist, as though she had been waiting for a fight.

"I always sensed you had a rare power, Sarissa." said Mia. "I always thought that it was kind of odd how every plant in this house would grow wildly out of control when you were happy and die in a day, when you were sad. That led me to the conclusion that you are a daughter of Demeter. Only through the words of your mother, your father banished me from your home and I could never reach you again as long you lived here. I've longed to taste the blood of a demigod or demigoddess, and you are right here in my grasp, with several other demigods.

"But now," said Mia, pointing to me, "I can. The son of the Sea God has invited me into your home once again."

"Percy!" said Annabeth, with frustration. "You invited a Lamia into the house!"

"Lamia?" I said, confused.

"Vampire," squealed Grover, "the ones from our myths."

"Oh," I said.

That would explain a lot. The pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and when she smiled, why she didn't she show her teeth. But Mia was smiling now. Her mouth was filled with razor sharp pointed teeth and two long fangs. She hissed at us.

"Vamps are easy," said Clarisse, stepping forward.

Mia sniffed the air, again. I knew she'd done it before!

"Child of Ares, this should be fun." said Mia.

Clarisse punched at Mia, who blocked it without hesitation. Mia backed up toward Tyson. She turned around and sniffed. "Filthy Cyclopes and another son of the Sea God." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him, with great strength, into the living room. He fell onto the coffee table and it crumbled to pieces. He didn't get back up.

"Tyson!" I said.

"Your gonna pay!" said Clarisse, punching Mia in the face. Mia fell to the floor. She kicked Clarisse in the stomach and sent her flying into Grover. They both fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Annabeth and I ran at Mia. I swiped at her with Riptide. But she grabbed the blade and punched me in the face. Annabeth raised her bronze knife. Mia grabbed her hand. She chuckled softly.

"Daughter of Athena, why do you fight along side a Daughter of Ares, Son of Poseidon, and Daughter of Demeter?" asked Mia, as Annabeth struggled to get free. Annabeth tried punching her, but Mia grabbed this hand too. "I always thought of you quite smarter then that."

"There my---" began Annabeth.

"Friends?" finished Mia, now grabbing the bronze knife from her hand. "Their not friends." Mia plunged Annabeth's knife into her stomach and threw her to the floor.

"Annabeth!" said I, grabbing Riptide from the floor and swiping at Mia's neck. She moved like lightning and smacked me in the face. My cheek hurt for a week after that. I went flying through the air and landed next to Tyson. I looked up to find Sarissa standing against the staircase, watching in horror. I looked around and saw it. Hey, it worked in the movies and the shows. I picked up a piece of wood from the broken coffee table. I ran toward Mia. Just as she turned around, I stabbed the piece of wood through her heart. She looked down, shocked. Then she burst into dust.

Sarissa stared absentmindedly.

"Sarissa, are you okay?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" said Grover.

I turned around and saw Annabeth with the knife still in her stomach and bleeding horribly. She was taking in sharp breaths.

"Get her some ambrosia and nectar!" shouted Grover.

Clarisse ran upstairs and returned carrying the supply of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar.

"This is going to hurt." winced Grover, slowly grabbing the knife.

"Stop it, goat boy!" said Clarisse, smacking aside his hand and grabbing the knife. She pulled it out with great agility and Annabeth let a scream of pain. Something in my stomach dropped. "Sit her up."

Grover grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and lifting her into a sitting position. Clarisse uncapped the nectar and let Annabeth drink. The blood flow began to ease. Clarisse handed her some ambrosia and she ate it quickly. The blood flow seemed to have stopped. But I knew a white scar would appear on her stomach soon.

Tyson limped into the foyer.

"Is Annabeth going to be okay, Percy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "she'll be fine, Tyson. She's a fighter."


	9. Clarisse Wrestles With Policemen

** CHAPTER 8**

**CLARISSE WRESTLES WITH POLICEMEN**

**W**e left Sarissa's house the next morning without seeing her dad like she had hoped. As we walked down into Grant Park, Clarisse said, "So, how are we getting to Canada?"

"I hadn't really planned that." said Grover, quietly.

"We have about two-hundred dollars left." said Clarisse. "We could take a bus or boat. I mean, we're right on the edge of Detroit."

"That's a good plan, Clarisse." said Annabeth. She hadn't spoken since she had been stabbed.

"Where is the Rhapcity, exactly, Grover?" I asked.

"Well," said Grover, now thinking, "where everything else in Canada is. Toronto."

"So, we need to get to Toronto." I said.

"Yeah, which means more water, more monsters, and more…." began Clarisse.

"….walking?" interrupted Grover.

"Annabeth," said Clarisse, in frustration.

"We need to get out of Detroit. So, the closet entry to Canada from here would be Niagara Falls. We need to get to Niagara Falls. We can get across the Canadian border from there." said Annabeth.

"Makes sense," I said. But I had the nagging feeling that something would go wrong.

"How do we get there?" asked Clarisse.

"A cab," said Sarissa, who hadn't spoken since facing her old nanny. I felt she had been pretty shaken up. Everyone turned to look at her. "My d-dad took me there a f-few times. W-we normally took a-a cab."

"Fine," said Clarisse, "we'll get two. I don't think _he'll _be able to fit in with five people." She nodded her head at Tyson.

We walked over to a cab stop, which I'd never heard of before. It was littered with old magazines and maps. An middle age woman wearing pink lipstick and had pink finger polish on, smiled at us as we approached.

"Hello, cookies." she said, with a smile. She had a gold tooth, which I found rather odd.

I grabbed one of the maps, just as two bright yellow cabs pulled up. I got into a cab with Grover and Tyson, while Sarissa, Annabeth, and Clarisse shared a cab.

"Where do you want to go?" asked the cabby. He kept his back to us and wore a hat covering his face.

"Niagara Falls," I said. I hadn't paid any attention to the fact the cabby sounded very familiar.

"That'll be fifty thirty." the cabby.

"Okay," I said, absentminded.

The cabby turned on the engine and the car shuttered slightly. Then it took off down the high way. We rode in silence for a few miles before Grover started playing his reed pipe. It was one of those songs from High School Musical that you couldn't get out of your head. "We're All In This Together", that was it, I said in my head. Tyson was hunched against the side door.

"How are you Tyson?" I asked.

"Fine, Percy," said Tyson. "I'm just happy to see you and Annabeth. I'm happy to be here with you, on a danger filled adventure again."

I didn't know whether to say "Thanks" or "Okay". I just smiled and looked at my repaired wrist watch which held my shield.

Grover continued to play tunes on his reed pipe.

I could tell that cabby was getting agitated.

"Could you shut up, kid?!" he said.

Grover stopped, abruptly.

"S-s-sorry," said Grover, timidly.

"Geezz," said the cabby, now making a right turn onto another rode. We were right behind the cab that held Annabeth, Clarisse, and Sarissa. I looked up at a sign. With my dyslexia it read: DTEOITR-IWNDROS TUENLN ETRACNE. I quickly grabbed Grover's shoulder and pointed at the sign.

"What's that say?" I asked quickly.

He'd just gotten a good look at it. He said, "Detroit-Windsor Tunnel Entrance."

"That's the tunnel that leads to Highway 3B that's suppose to take us toward Niagara Falls." I whispered, urgently.

We drove on for several seconds before I found that we had made a cut into a deserted suburb.

"Hey, where are we going? You missed the exit!" I said, quickly.

"There's only one exit for you half-blood." said the cabby, with a hint of rage.

"What?" I said. We went over a speed hump and the cabby's hat flopped off. He looked up into the mirror and I stared. It was Andy. My R.A. back at MS-54.

"Nice to see you, Percy." he said, and chuckled softly.

"Let us out!" I growled.

"Sure," said Andy, "if you want to get out of a moving vehicle. Trust me, we'll be there soon."

"Be where?" I said.

"You'll see," said Andy.

I noticed that the cab in front must be driven by some other monster or possibly Charmaine.

"What's going on?" asked Tyson. "Who is he?"

"A bad guy." I said.

"Bad guy?" repeated Tyson. He balled up his fist.

"Tyson," I said, looking at his large fists and looking at the back of Andy's head. He seemed to get the idea. He swung and punched Andy in the back of his head. Andy's head went forward into the stirring wheel. The cab went out of control. I can only guess that by Andy's shock at being hit, he pressed the gas pedal. The cab gained speed and hit the rear end of the cab in front of us. Andy tried to gain control, but it was too late. He tried to avoid hitting the first cab and he jerked the wheel to the left. We turned a corner sharply and hit a fire hydrant. The cap of the hydrant exploded and sent water spraying all over the front of the cab.

Grover opened his door and we got out, leaving Andy unconscious in the front seat.

"We've got to find Annabeth and the others." I said.

"They'll be back that way won't they." said Grover, pointing in the direction we just came. In the distance I heard sirens. Sirens, I knew all to familiar, to be cops. Someone must have called them after hearing the disturbance outside. We raced down the street and turned onto the next street that read; CNONEX TS. But, according to Grover, it said Connex St. I glanced down the street and saw the cab on the other side of the street, undamaged. Annabeth and Clarisse were locked in battle with a monster. The front of it looked like an eagle, but the back was of a horse. It had gleaming black eyes and a sharp bronze beak. It had two six foot gray feathery wings and a three foot swinging black horse's tail.

"A griffin!" exclaimed Grover.

The griffin swiped its talons at Clarisse who got out of the way. It tried to kick Annabeth with its hooves, but she dodged it and tripped over the curb. I didn't think she should be fighting so soon, but she got right back up and lunged at its back. She grabbed a hand full of its feathers and plunged her bronze knife into the side of his neck. The griffin moved wildly like a mechanical bull and threw Annabeth off its back. She slammed into Sarissa, who was watching nearby.

I uncapped Riptide and charged into the fight. The moment I neared, I saw Clarisse swipe at the griffin's neck with her spear. It moved back and pecked its beak out toward Clarisse, who moved out of the way. I tried to stab the griffin, but it slashed my left arm with its talons. It began to bleed.

Tyson ran forward and elbowed the griffin in the ribs, and sent it flying into a street lamp. It bent, horribly, like it was made of thin rubber. The griffin squawked and flew up into the air. It dived at Tyson, who luckily, moved out of the way before it sent a shiny ball of orange light from its beak. The ball of orange light hit the ground and caused it to explode. Dust, rock, and earth flew into the air.

We had several onlookers. I didn't know what they saw through the Mist. Probably a bunch of teenagers fighting at some birds. I didn't really care, but the pain in my arm was searing up the rest of my body.

"Clarisse," I said. I met her eyes and she seemed to understand me. She turned her new spear back into a lip gloss bottle and placed it in her jacket pocket. Then, Clarisse kicked the eagle head of griffin. Then she ducked, from getting slashed to shreds by its talons. She rolled underneath the griffin and kicked it in its stomach. It got onto its hide legs and that's when I ran at it and stabbed it in the back with Riptide. It squawked and burst into feathers.

The policemen had arrived and were walking toward us.

"Stop," said the first policemen, with a busy moustache. "Now, just hold on a garsh darn moment."

"Listen, cop," said Clarisse, walking toward him, "we don't have time for questions, comments, or anyone's concerns."

"Now, listen here, young lady," said the policemen, pointing his finger in Clarisse's face. One thing I knew Ares kids hated, was to have fingers pointed in their faces. The next thing I knew Clarisse had the policemen in a head lock.

Several policemen ran over to help, but she elbowed one of them hard in the nose. He fell to the ground. She punched another, who was dazed at being hit so hard and by a girl, that he tripped over a manhole cover and hit the ground.

Annabeth and Sarissa were on there feet.

"You guys, okay?" I said.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "a little shaken."

"Percy," said Grover, "we should get out of here, before Clarisse causes more trouble." He pointed at the policemen who was being choked by Clarisse. He was turning blue.

"Clarisse, stop!" I said.

"Percy, your hurt," said Sarissa.

"I'm fine," I said, dismissively. "Lets get in the cab."

We got into the cab, Clarisse dropped the policemen, who was gasping for breath. I got into the passenger's seat. Annabeth got into the driver's seat. Grover, Sarissa, Clarisse, and Tyson crowded into the back.

"Great," said Clarisse, leaning up against the window. She was, unfortunately, sitting next to Tyson.


	10. I Fall To My Death

**CHAPTER 9**

** I FALL TO MY DEATH**

**T**he policemen were starting to get up. Annabeth turned the key in the ignition. She put the cab into reverse and pulled off the street. Then, she put it in drive, and we sped off pass the police cars.

"So, what happened to you all?" I said as I ate an ambrosia and drunk some nectar. My arm felt better instantly.

"Well," said Annabeth, "we were riding along, until I found out we missed our turn at the tunnel."

"Same with us," said Grover, now beginning to play is reed pipe.

"Stop," said Clarisse to Grover. "If you keep on, I'll break it."

Grover stopped instantly.

"Anyway," said Annabeth, "when your cab rear ended us, the drive turned around and had an eagle's head. I held up my bronze knife and it stopped the cab onto the curb. It got out and turned into a griffin. I saw your cab zoom by and turn down the street. So, what happened with you?"

I recounted our story.

"Seems like Luke really wants Sarissa or he really doesn't want us getting to the Titan's Rhapcity." said Clarisse.

"I agree," said Annabeth. She turned onto the highway and we entered the Detroit-Windsor Tunnel and came out on Highway 3B.

"I didn't know you could drive, Annabeth." I said.

"Just learned," said Annabeth, "dad took me once I turned sixteen."

Sarissa gave a soft sob from the back.

"Sarissa, what's up?" I asked.

Annabeth shifted in her seat a bit.

"I feel so dumb." said Sarissa. "I should've helped. What was I thinking?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" said Clarisse. "You were standing there while me and Annabeth got our hides kicked."

"I'm sorry," said Sarissa. "This is all so frustrating. I mean, being a demigoddess, being hunted and wanted, monsters coming after me every second. Its just so much to handle."

"We've all been through it, Sarissa, you've just got to deal." said Annabeth.

"I just feel so foolish for letting all of you go to so much trouble in protecting me." said Sarissa.

"We're at war, Sarissa. We're not protecting you. We're protecting our world from being taken over by the Titans." said Clarisse, coolly. "You need to start learning to protect yourself. We've all had to do it. Now, its your turn."

Sarissa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, its time to fight back."

We drove onward without seeing or meeting anymore monsters or any other signs of trouble. We existed off Highway 401 and were heading down Highway 403 east. According to the clock on cab's dash board it was almost two in the afternoon. I hadn't even talked to my mom sense I left camp. I'll try and make one at Niagara Falls. Try.

Annabeth transferred onto the Queen Elizabeth Way and the onto Highway 420 which would take us all the way to Niagara Falls. I was reading the road map, while everyone in the back snoozed. It was now almost five in the evening.

"We should be there about six thirty." said Annabeth.

"I think the biggest thing we'll be getting over the Canadian border. How do we do that without passports?" I said.

"Don't worry, Percy, I'll handle it." she said. "I have a plan."

"Is it full proof?" I asked.

"From every angle." she said, with a smile.

"You're a good driver." I said.

"Thanks," said Annabeth. She seemed to struggle with giving me a compliment but didn't say nothing. But I could see she was pleased.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Is this the talk we're to have later?" she asked me.

"Ah," I actually hadn't planned on that subject while we were in a moving vehicle with four people sleeping the back, who maybe ease dropping. I had, actually, intended to ask her in more depth about her plan.

"If you don't want to its cool." said Annabeth.

"No, I want too." I said.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "talk."

"Okay," I said, breathing in.

"I want to start by---" I began to speak, but Sarissa's snort made me stop. I got the strange feeling she was listening in hard. "---saying that we'll talk in private. I promise"

"Alright," said Annabeth.

As we neared Niagara Falls, I could sense the thrashing waters. Annabeth made a sharp turn and then pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was awake now. We got out of the car and Annabeth was the first one to rush to the railing and looked down into the Falls. She beamed in delight. There were a lot of people on the platform overlooking the Falls.

"Niagara Falls," she began, on one of her architectural facts, "is a set of massive waterfalls located on the Niagara River, straddling the international border separating the Canadian province of Ontario and the U.S. state of New York. The falls are located 17 miles north-northwest of Buffalo, New York, 75 miles south-southeast of Toronto, Ontario, between the twin cities of Niagara Falls, Ontario, and Niagara Falls, New York. Its more then six million cubic feet of water fall over the crest line every minute in high flow, and almost 4 million cubic feet on average. Its such a great structure."

"Its just how I remembered it," said Sarissa, smiling, leaning over the railing.

The water below was drawing me to jump in.

"Pretty, pretty waters. Reminds me of the Forges." said Tyson, admiring the thrashing water.

"Really?" I said.

"Hmm," said Tyson. "We have rolling rapids right outside, right underwater."

"That's cool," I said.

Annabeth was now telling Grover, Clarisse, and Sarissa about the scale structures and support restrains for the dam.

"….it was built in early 1950s." she was saying.

I felt a cool shiver go down my back and a rush of air. I turned around and saw Andy walking toward us. He looked very angry and he was in his true form.

"Andy!" I yelled.

Everyone turned around to face him.

"So, Perseus Jackson, you thought you could escape with the half-blood?" he said, grinning.

"I already did," I said, sarcastically

At that moment, I heard a rumbling from behind me.

_Come to me_, _Perseus_, said a voice in my head. It was a cool female voice that I recognized at once. _The waters churn for you_. The voice belonged to Charmaine. I looked over the side of the rail to find a whirlpool circling in the Niagara River.

"Oh no, Charybdis is back!" said Sarissa, now spotting Charmaine in the river below.

"Ha!" screamed Anemoi. Wind from all directions seemed to explode from different parts of his body. It was strong and it was going to blow me off my feet. We grabbed the rails to keep us steady. I heard a couple standing nearby say, "Ooh, a wind must be coming from the north."

"What do we do, its too strong!" screamed Sarissa, over the howling of the wind.

"Just hang on!" I called.

"My power is beyond yours, Perseus Jackson!" roared Andy. His wind increased with his anger.

Sarissa's body was picked up off the ground. She held onto the railing, but was now on the other side, holding for dear life. If she let go, she would fall into the river and be lost to us forever.

"HELP!" she screamed. "PERCY!"

One of her hands came loose and I grabbed it. I tried to pull her in. The wind was stronger then I thought. Then, I felt Tyson's arm wrap around my waist and pulling me backward. It was working. Sarissa was now back on the other side.

"NO!" screamed Andy. A wind stronger then a tornado or even the wickedest hurricane exploded from Andy's body. I flew through the air and over the side of the railing, just to see Andy's body erupt into dust.

"PERCY, NO!" screamed a girl's voice. It had been Annabeth.

I had fell at least fifty feet. already. And I continued falling and falling and falling…..


	11. Disaster Strikes Somewhere In Canada

**CHAPTER 10**

**DISASTER STRIKES SOMEWHERE IN CANADA **

**I** was getting so bored.

Falling over a hundred feet got boring after the first twenty. I was actually lying on my back and could see my friends horror struck faces as I continued to fall to my death. Or it would have been if I hadn't been the Son of the Sea God.

_Come to me_, _Percy_, said Charybdis.

I turned over and saw that I was falling into the mouth of the whirlpool. Then, the next thing I knew my head smacked against the mushy river bottom. I was in the center of the whirlpool, looking up, clear as day, up into the sky that was turning orange. The water spiraled around me.

_You're in my grasp_, _Percy_. _Hand over Sarissa or face death at my hands_. said Charmaine. At that moment, over a million pounds of waters fell on me. Now, if I had been a mortal, or not the son of Poseidon, I would have been obliterated. But it really felt like someone turned on the air conditioner and had it on high. It was quite refreshing. I think I was down here for hours. I kind of figured that Charmaine had killed herself just like Andy had. I learned that using all of your energy and power could have dying consequences.

Something was coming toward me out of the distance. As it got closer I saw who it was. It was Limmy.

"Hey, Limmy," I said, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hi, Percy," she said, happily. "What brings you to the bottom of the Niagara?"

"We were attacked by two monsters. I fell off the platform and down here." I said.

"I've just seen your friends." said Limmy, perching herself up as though she was sitting in a chair.

I rolled over on my stomach and looked at her.

"What were they doing?" I asked her.

"Annabeth and Sarissa are in tears. Tyson also. Kind of weird to see a Cyclopes crying and the satyr. Clarisse looked like she wanted to cry, but was holding it together. Their still on the platform." said Limmy.

"Limmy," I said, "how far or quick do you think it would take to get to the Canadian border from here?"

"It would be much faster underwater. The traffic is much more easier." said Limmy.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Anything for Poseidon's kid and a friend of Chiron." said Limmy.

"Can you tell my friends I'm okay and heading off to the border underwater? And tell them to get there as fast as possible?"

"Sure," said Limmy, vanishing from sight.

I felt alone underwater. I had to laugh at this new revelation. At least I was dry. I laughed again. I began to walk along the river bottom as though on a street in Manhattan. I didn't know how or why I knew I was walking toward Canada, but I just knew that this was the right direction. I had walked for nearly five minutes before I felt my heart begin to lighten. Limmy had just told my friends that I was okay. They, as I knew, were now heading toward the Canadian border. They would be driving for hours. I decided to walk a little slower. Schools of fish swam pass me. Even salmon.

"Hi," one of them spoke. It was in a deep slow voice.

"Hi," I replied.

The fish swam on.

At that moment, Limmy swooped out of the waters and began walking next to me.

"Hey!" said she said, brightly.

I almost fell over.

"Hi, Limmy," I said, a little shocked.

"Their much happier." said Limmy.

"Thanks, Limmy." I said.

"No prob," said Limmy. "I decided to company to the border entry. Then you come up on in the pond on the other side near the road. You should be able to spot your friends from there."

"Cool," I said.

We walked in silence for what I took to be an hour. Then, Limmy stopped in her tracks.

"Here we are," said Limmy, pointing up.

"Thanks, Limmy. Be safe." I said.

"You too son of the Poseidon." she said, vanishing into the depths.

I jumped through the water and felt my body plummeting upward. Then, I broke the surface and breathed in cool air. I had just came out of a pond, no more then five feet wide and two feet long. I was standing at what looked like a free way toll roll. There was a security shelter and a long arm, blocking off the road beyond. I walked away from the pond and into a small shrubbery near the security shelter. I sat down and leaned up against a tree. The sun had set and dusk approached. My eyes felt heavy from my adventure at Niagara Falls. And a fall it was. I chuckled to myself at this joke. Then, the next thing I knew, I was being poked in the shoulder.

"Percy," said Grover.

My eyes opened. Grover was standing in front of me, poking me in the shoulder.

"Grover," I said, sleepily. "Where's is everyone?" I looked over at the border and saw no cab.

"We're coming. I astral projected into your dream." said Grover.

"Oh," I said, "so when would you be here?"

"Now," he said.

I awoke with a start. I saw the headlights of a car pull up in front of the border. I got up and went over to it. It was the cab, with my friends smiling faces.

"Percy, your okay!" said Sarissa, being the first out of the cab and hugging me. Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Clarisse followed.

Annabeth ran at me and hugged me too.

"I thought I-I lost you!" said Tyson.

"Its okay big guy." I said, as I broke the hugs with Annabeth and Sarissa.

"I'm sorry to pop in your dream again, Percy. You mad?" said Grover.

"No," I said, "you've used it before and it's always helped."

Clarisse walked up to me. She punched me in the shoulder.

"You jerk! You had us worried sick!" said Clarisse.

"Sorry, Clarisse," I said, with a smile.

She returned it with a smirk.

"So, Annabeth, what's up with this plan of yours?" I asked her.

"Come on," she said.

We walked over to the security's desk and found a man dressed in a Canadian uniform. He turned to face us and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he said, with a Cockney British accent.

"We're friends," said Annabeth, with a smile.

The guard laughed.

"Friends?" he said, laughing.

"Yes," said Annabeth.

Another guard came up.

"Who are these children?" he asked. He spoke with a proper British accent.

"Friends," laughed the first guard.

"Annabeth," I began. It was kind of weird that Annabeth's full proof plan was failing rather badly.

"Watch," she whispered back. Then, she snapped her fingers. A sharp noise and then a rush of wind. Annabeth had learned how to control the Mist. I felt a rush of jealousy. I still hadn't learned how to do it.

The two guards seemed to straighten up at once.

"Oh yes? Hi, Annabeth." said the guard with the Cockney accent. "Why are you on the other side of the border? Did your mom ask you to come see me?"

"Yes, Brent," said Annabeth. How she knew his name was Brent or if she was making it up, I didn't know. "And I had ended up here, when my cab took me the wrong way."

"Oh, it's okay," said Brent. "Come on, through." He pressed a button on the panel and the arm lifted, allowing us over the border into Canada.

"Thanks, Brent." said Annabeth. We got into the cab and drove under the arm. "Bye."

"Tell your mom I said hi!" said Brent, happily, waving from his window.

Annabeth hit the gas and we were off.

"Nice move, Annabeth." said Clarisse, surprised.

"Thanks," said Annabeth.

"Plan worthy of Athena." I said.

She beamed.

"Now to Toronto." said Sarissa.

"It'll be about a hundred miles." I said, looking at my road map.

"Everything will be fine," said Annabeth.

As she made a turn onto on a deserted road, her headlights flashed on a familiar face. A small boy about ten stood in the middle of the road. He had olive skin and short dark hair. He gave us a smile and strangely vanished in the darkness.

"Annabeth," whimpered Grover, who had been staring at the boy.

"I know, Grover." said Annabeth. "Percy."

"I saw him." I answered.

Standing in the middle of road and vanishing from sight was none other then Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I knew at once that seeing Nico meant that disaster would strike somewhere on our journey through Canada.

"Great," I mumbled, "just great."


	12. Nico's New Friend

**CHAPTER 11**

** NICO'S NEW FRIEND**

**W**e drove through five counties before we pulled up in front of a small café on the side of the road. I remained in the cab while everyone else went to buy coffee, lattés, and cappuccinos. It was Nico. He looked the same as he did back during the winter, but his facial features had changed. Maybe that is what being on your own did to you. But I knew that it was definitely him.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth from the porch of the café. She was coming toward the cab carrying a caramel frappuccino. My favorite. I got out of the cab and she handed it to me. I took a sip of it, feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Its Nico isn't it?" said Annabeth.

I looked at her, which gave it all away.

"I know he's angry with me about Bianca and I don't know what to do." I said, taking another drink from my frappuccino.

"Percy," said Annabeth, looking out over my shoulder. I turned around and followed her gaze and met Nico's eyes. He turned around and ran into the park just beyond the café. I ran after him, dropping my frap. Annabeth followed. And I hadn't known it, so did Sarissa. The park was dark except for the street lamps near the basketball court. Nico ran off the basketball court and into a thatch of natural vegetation.

"Where'd he go?" I said, looking around.

Nico walked out from behind a tree.

"Percy," said Nico, in a tone of great disgust. He made me shiver. Wait, a ten year old made me shiver? Maybe it was his eyes that held the secrets of death that made me shiver.

"Nico," I said, causally, "how's it going?"

"I saw my sister."

"What?! Bianca?! When? Where?" I asked.

"She's in the Elysium." said Nico. "I had a dream about her. She seems happy."

"That's great!" I said, happily.

"That's not great!" said Nico. "She shouldn't have to be there! She should be here with me!"

"Nico, I---" I began. I didn't know what to say to him.

At that moment, I heard a loud growl. Out of the shadows came large dogs. Hellhounds. Nico had lead us into a trap.

"Nico," I said, "don't do this."

"Why?" asked Nico. "Its what you did to my sister. Let her die!"

The hell hounds growled.

I uncapped Riptide and I heard Annabeth pull out her bronze knife. Sarissa was looking at the dogs. She had stepped into the light of the nearest lamp and the hell hounds were about to jump, when he cried, "Stop!"

Sarissa turned to look at him.

"Persephone?" said Nico, looking at Sarissa.

"No," said Sarissa. "I'm Sarissa Greenhouse. Demeter's daughter."

"You're that one!" said Nico, pointing at Sarissa. "Your Demeter's powerful daughter and Persephone's sisters."

"Yeah," said Sarissa.

"Why'd you stop, kid?" came a whisper from a shadow over Nico.

Nico didn't answer. Then he said, "She doesn't have anything to do with this. Its Percy!"

"It doesn't matter were going to kill them all anyway." said the whisper from the shadow.

"I can't do that." said Nico.

"Kids," said the shadow, taking form. It was an old man. He had an army look about him. He had the pale skin of death. He wore a long black cloak and wore the gear of a hunter. I could see a dagger strapped to his jet black leather boots. He had no eyes and then he had eyes. Big orb like eyes that were red.

"Ke'lets," said Annabeth.

"Call me Kelman, dear." said the man to Annabeth.

"Who's that?" asked Sarissa, scared.

"Death who hunts people with his dogs. Hellhounds." said Annabeth.

"Great," I said, through my teeth.

"I thought you asked me to help kill your friend and make sure he is sent to the Fields of Punishment." said Kelman to Nico.

"That's is what I want. But not the girls." said Nico.

"Why? Their is nothing but mere demigoddesses compared to your power." said Kelman, fiercely.

"No," said Nico, "not them. Just Percy."

"Fine, kid." said Kelman. He took off his cloak and it vanished into the shadows. He stepped forward and pulled out a shiny silver whistle. Then he blew into it. No sound came out.

Annabeth understood what had happened before I did. The hellhounds attacked. She moved out of the way and stabbed one with her bronze knife, just as it was about to take a bite out of my neck. It burst into ash. I struck another one down with Riptide. Sarissa had stepped back into the shadows with her eyes closed.

"Sarissa, help us!" cried Annabeth, dodging a hellhound who had just leapt at her.

"I am," said Sarissa and the ground began to shake. We all fell to the ground except Sarissa, who was illuminated in a bright green aura. The aura pulsed around her. At that moment the entire area burst into life. Trees grew out of control and wild flowers popped out of the ground.

"She has Persephone's power." said Nico. He began to sink into the shadows until he vanished. Most be something he learned, I thought.

At that moment, roots ripped up from the ground and surrounded all of the hellhounds. They were being dragged back into the earth from which they came from. This my chance. I ran at Kelman and slashed at his neck with Riptide. It went through his neck like water, but he didn't vanish. I felt a hard cold fist connect with my cheek and I was sent flying through the air to the ground.

"You can't kill me, kid. I am death." said Kelman. He snapped his fingers and more hellhounds walked out of the shadows. "And you won't get out of here alive."

"NO!" screamed Sarissa, holding out her hand. Her green aura pulsed and hit Kelman square in the chest. He screamed. "Mother, sister, help me vanquish this evil!" Her aura grew brighter and I could feel my face healing. Kelman grabbed his chest where Sarissa's aura had hit him. He moved his hand and there was a whole the size of a golf ball.

"You can't kill death, kids. I'll be back for all of you!" roared Kelman. He vanished back into the shadows, along with his hellhounds.

Sarissa fainted. She swayed for a few minutes and then collapsed on the ground. I went over to her and helped her up. Her eyes flickered until they half opened.

"Sarissa," I said, greetfully. "You were great." And strangely, I hugged her.

Annabeth took a few steps back.

"Annabeth was good too." said Sarissa, not looking at me, but at Annabeth.

"Thanks, Sarissa." said Annabeth, thankfully.

I helped Sarissa to her feet and we headed back over to cafe where Clarisse, Grover, and Tyson were standing together.

"Where have you been, Percy?" asked Tyson. He had coffee around his mouth.

"What happened to your face?" I asked.

"Tyson decided to eat raw coffee. Nasty." said Clarisse.

"What happened with you?" asked Grover, hyperactively. He must have had alot of coffee.

Annabeth told them the story of Nico, Kelman and his hellhounds, and Sarissa's amazing display of power.

"Toronto is only eighty miles from here." said Clarisse. "I asked the girl behind the register."

"But where do we go in Toronto?" I asked.

"The CN Tower." said Grover.

"The CN Tower?" I said. I didn't know what that was.

"The CN Tower." said Annabeth. "The Canada National Tower is a communications and tourist tower standing 1,815 feet and 5 inches tall. Since its completion in 1976, it has been the world's tallest free-standing structure on land."

"The Rising Rhapcity of the Titans is a tower thats been up since 1976?" said Clarisse.

"The Rhapcity is underneath." said Grover.

"Great," said Clarisse, "now we're going underground."


	13. A Kidnap Mission Is Totally Messed Up

** CHAPTER 12**

**A KIDNAP MISSION IS TOTALLY MESSED UP**

**A**nnabeth was driving like a mad woman. She was trying to get to Toronto as fast as possible, half because she wanted to find out about the Rhapcity and the other half was because she wanted to visit the CN Tower. We only made one more stop on the way and that was to get gas, because we were running on empty.

At that moment, something flew across the hood of the cab and into the shadows. Water splashed across the windshield. Annabeth put her foot down and stopped the cab.

"What's wrong?" asked Clarisse.

"I don't know," said Annabeth. "Should we check it out?"

"Can't hurt the mission," said Clarisse, being the first out of the cab. Annabeth and I got out, followed by Grover. Sarissa was about to move.

"No, Sarissa," I said. I knew she was weak and I didn't think she should move. "You should stay here."

"No, Percy." said Sarissa, forcefully. "I can't. You guys will probably be facing big horrible danger and need me."

"No," I said, firmly. "I'll handle it. Tyson, stay with her."

"Okay, brother! That I will do." said Tyson, confidently.

Sarissa didn't protest, but laid her head on Tyson's arm.

We headed off in the direction were the thing went into the shadows. It was leading us off the side of the road into a patch of field. As we neared the field, I saw a figure standing in the center. I squinted my eyes and uncapped Anaklumos. Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife and Clarisse pulled out her spear. It crackled with electricity on the end. Grover was holding his reed pipe, looking a little threatened by the gifts from our parents.

As we neared the center of field, I stared. It would had been a shock if I would've never seen her before, multiple times already. It was Charmaine.

"Should've sensed you." I said.

"Perseus," said Charmaine.

"Your back, again?" I said. "Don't you get tired of losing?"

"Don't you get tired of loses, Percy?" said Charmaine.

I didn't know what she meant or cared.

"Are we going to fight or not?" I asked.

Charmaine turned into Charybdis and spun toward us in her whirlpool form.

"I'll get her!" roared Clarisse, hurling her spear like a javelin at the whirlpool. But a hole opened in the whirlpool and the spear went straight through it. "What?!" The spear returned to Clarisse's hand.

Annabeth ran forward and tried to stab Charybdis at the base, but another hole opened. Then, a fist made of water came up and smacked Annabeth in the face, drenching her in water and sending her flying a few feet.

Grover began to play his reed pipe. It was an upbeat tune that caused the ground under Charmaine to crack open. Her entire form soaked into the crack, which had roots exposed.

"Nice one, Grover." I said, slapping his hand.

But then, just when I thought everything was cool, two things happened. A loud scream filled the air and water rose from the ground around us. It was a wall of thick water, which rose twenty feet into the air.

_You can't run now Percy_! came Charmaine's voice.

"Oh yeah," I said, hitting a button on my wrist watch. My shield came into life. The bronze shined in the moonlight. I charged at Charmaine's body with Riptide. I pushed with the shield and slashed upward, cutting a gap in the water. But the gap closed up.

"Oh my gods, Percy." said Clarisse, completely shocked and angry.

"What?!" I said, not needing her criticism.

"Aren't you the Son of Poseidon?" asked Clarisse.

"Oh yeah," I said. I turned back to Charmaine's wall and willed a gap to open. It did, grudgingly. We ran through. "_Disperse_!" I pointed at Charmaine and her body broke up and crashed to the ground. It was beginning to reform, when Clarisse struck her spear at the ground, sending electricity through it. Charmaine's screams echoed in my head.

"Didn't someone scream?" said Grover.

"Sarissa," Annabeth and I said together, running off in the direction of the cab. We found ourselves in front of a funnel of wind. The cab was in the center of it.

"YOUR COMING WITH ME, DAUGHTER OF DEMETER!" screamed Anemoi.

"We have to save her." said Clarisse.

"I know," I said. I held up my shield and began to run at the funnel, when Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you." said Annabeth.

Together, we charged into the funnel and came in on the other side. Tyson was lying on the ground, unconscious, his sword lying a few feet away. One of the doors to the cab had been ripped off and Sarissa was holding onto the seat belt for dear life.

"Sarissa!" I yelled.

"Percy, helped!" cried Sarissa.

"NO ONE SHALL HELP YOU!" roared Anemoi.

"Percy," said Annabeth, "Anemoi's power." She pointed upward and there was a black dot at the very top of the funnel. "Strike his power center with Riptide!"

"Gotcha!" I said, hurling Riptide upward. The wind seem to carry it through the air and it struck the power center. There was a loud bang and the funnel retracted into the ground. I ran over to Tyson. "Tyson, hey, Tyson, wake up." I slapped him in the face.

"What?" said Tyson, sleepily. "Is it time for lunch?"

I laughed and turned to see Annabeth helping Sarissa out of the cab. Clarisse and Grover ran over.

"What happened?" I asked Tyson.

"The scary guy came out of the shadows and ripped the door of the cab. I fought him off until he became a huge wind." said Tyson.

"We'll have to camp out here for the night." said Annabeth. "Clarisse lets go set up the tent."

The tent was up within fifteen minutes. Tyson was sleeping on his sleeping bag since he couldn't fit into it.

"Percy?" whispered Sarissa's voice, near my ear.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I need to talk to you." said Sarissa.

"Okay," I said.

"Outside. Come on."


	14. Sarissa Makes A Choice

** CHAPTER 13**

**SARISSA MAKES A CHOICE**

**S**arissa lead me out into the night and we stood near the cab, looking up at the moon. She had been crying. Obviously what she was about to tell me was something hurtful.

"Oh, Percy." said Sarissa, hugging me, crying into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have so much to tell you I don't know where to begin." said Sarissa.

"Talk to me," I said, holding her in my arms now.

"Well, I guess I should start off back home in Detroit." said Sarissa. "You see, Percy, since I was little I had always known that I had the ability to control nature. I always thought I was this weird odd ball of a kid who didn't understand what it all meant. This is the same time when Mia began her job as my nanny. I told my dad about what I had been doing and he somehow didn't seem angry. He had, as it seemed, to be expecting it.

"Mia always told me Greek myths at night. I don't believe she knew what or who I was then. She was nice and always kind to me. We've been alone with each several times before my dad had fired her. She told me all about Demeter and Persephone. I loved those stories the best. She knew that I had taken a liking to Demeter and that was the day she asked me about my mother. I hadn't known anything about her. I told her the same thing my dad had told me.

"My mother had left me at birth and I only seen pictures of her. I believe Mia recognized my mother as Demeter in the picture I showed her. It was that same day, she saw me use my powers to open a red rose. That night she attacked me in her vampire form and I ran from my house. I was only ten. I ran screaming for help. No one helped me. I remember going out into Grant Park. It was around mid June. A beautiful tall girl was standing there. She was so radiant. She had long blond hair and warm brown eyes. She greeted me with a smile as if she had been waiting for me. The next thing I knew, she took my hands and we starting dancing."

"Dancing?" I interrupted.

"Yes," said Sarissa, "and it seemed that nature had woken up all around us."

I became lost in thought. The girl had to be Persephone while Demeter was probably at the summer solstice.

"We danced for what seemed liked hours." continued Sarissa. "The entire park become so beautiful and warm. That's when Mia arrived. The girl towered over Mia and I guess scared her off. She had told me that I would always be safe with her and if I ever needed her to seek her out and she would be there. Then, she rubbed the top of my head and I was standing in my living room. My dad had just walked into the house. Mia didn't return to the house the next day, which lead me to believe that my dad had fired her.

"He'd gotten a letter in the mail. A letter that explained a lot." She went into her jacket pocket and pulled out a wrinkled letter. "It told me things I couldn't believe and still didn't believe it until I met you." She began to read the letter. " '_Dear Cooper, I am writing you in regards to my daughter. What were you thinking leaving her all alone in the company of a vampire? I told you when I handed her to you that her life would be different and that you had to trust me. You betrayed all trust I handed you by allowing a Lamia close to my child. Are you aware that she fled her own home? She may had been dead if Persephone hadn't found her. I am furious with you, Cooper. You, once again, have allowed your work to get in the way of your heart. I won't allow you to put Sarissa in danger. Therefore I give you two options, that you will obey. You can either send her away to boarding school or send her to Camp. It is your choice and your only choice. Make it now'_ ." At the end of the letter was a torch. The symbol of Demeter.

"I thought it was weird that my dad would send me away. Now, I know why. He was heeding my mom's wishes to keep me protected. He sent me to MS-54 instead of Camp Half-Blood. He didn't send me to MS-54 until last year. We arrived at the same time, remember?"

I just remembered a girl pulling up in a limo in front of the school.

"Yeah," I said.

"That same night I snuck out and went into the forest. I called Persephone and she came to me. I was so happy to see her. I remember us talking into the early hours of the morning. She'd have to leave and always said she'd come back. So, every night I went into the forest to see Persephone. She helped me to control my powers. Then, that fateful night came when we met. Persephone had told me that I'd meet someone like me in the school, but I never knew who it was. Then, when I saw you battling that woman….or Fury, I knew it had to be you. No one else seemed to know what I was talking about and then you said you wanted to go to the lake, just like how I liked going into the forest. It had all fit.

"My eyes began to open once I entered my natural world. The world that I truly belong to. I hadn't spoken to Persephone that night, because Andy and Charmaine attacked me. Then, you and Annabeth showed up and rescued me. Next thing I knew, I had been claimed by the goddess who I had always loved and admired. I was filled with joy and excitement. Demeter was my mom and the beautiful Persephone was my sister. Every since then, I had dreams about the Underworld, Persephone, my mother, and Hades. When I saw Nico and he spoke to me I had felt something. Something weird and usual.

"What I felt was the same joy and excitement that I felt that same night I found out whose child I belonged too. I also felt dread, when I realized what my path was on this quest. I had been so scared of the prophecy since I heard it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Since I found out which part pertained to me. The night Mia attacked us brought back the worst memories I'd ever experienced. When Annabeth went to strike her, I had a small glimpse of Persephone helping me like she did the first time. Once Annabeth was stabbed, I felt as though the protection I that had been given to me by Persephone had left me. I was scared and shaken sense then. It happened again. When that Griffin attacked us. Annabeth once again went to my aid to protect me when I knew she didn't need to. I felt Persephone's protection return to me. It seems that every time I'm in trouble Annabeth would always help me. I always thought that she hated me and found out I was wrong when we were driving to Canada after you fell in Niagara Falls. She told me that she didn't hate me and said something about petty jealousies. But I felt as though Persephone were speaking through Annabeth to give me encouragement.

"And she has. It was Annabeth and her strong will that made me come with you in the first place. When I saw you both leave the cab, I just had to come with you to help protect Annabeth as she had done me. Then Nico showed up. Percy, I knew, even at that moment, Nico was a son of Hades."

I had been trying to keep that piece of information about Nico a secret.

"My sister is his step-mother and I am his step-auntie. Then Nico left. He returned to Underworld where my sister, my protector and my mother were. Remember, Grover had told me Demeter and Persephone were in the Underworld tending to her garden?"

"Yeah," I said.

"It was from that point on that I felt that I had to make a choice. At first I thought it was wrong, but then I thought about the prophecy and discovered it was meant to happen. That led me to use my power to protect you and Annabeth from Kelman."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Sarissa stood up straight.

"I'm going to the Underworld, Percy." said Sarissa. "I feel like I have too. I must. I have to see my mother and sister. I have to see them."

"Are you sure you want to go to the Underworld, Sarissa?" I asked her slowly. I'd been to the Underworld. It wasn't a happy place.

"Yes," said Sarissa, taking my hand. "I want to thank you so much for everything you and your friends have done for me." She kissed me on the cheek and then said, "This isn't a good-bye, Percy. I'll be back. I promise. Maybe I'll see you back at Camp or even at MS-54."

"Sarissa," I wanted to argue with her to not make this decision.

"Percy," said Sarissa, soothingly, "you're my friend and your heart lies with Annabeth."

I was lost for words when she said that sentence.

"I knew it," said Sarissa, "I didn't want to, but I did. My heart for now lies in the Underworld with my only family."

"How will you get there?" I asked. "The Underworld's back in L.A., back in America."

"The nature is wild, Percy. It will bend to my will and I will get there." said Sarissa. "My daring will be tested to go beyond all the limits of my power to make my wish come true."

I couldn't speak.

"Bye, Percy." said Sarissa, swiftly kissing me on the cheek again. She walked away from me and headed down the road toward a thicket of trees. She turned around and gave me one last smile. A tear fell from her eye and when it hit the ground, I felt that nature was in good hands. Sarissa turned around and walked into the trees. She vanished as she entered them. Sarissa had vanished into nature…..


	15. A Goddess Gives Me Advice

** CHAPTER 14**

**A GODDESS GIVES ME ADVICE**

**S**he just left, just like that?" said Clarisse, the following morning.

"Just like that." I said. I had just finished telling them about the conversation me and Sarissa had last night.

"It fit's the prophecy." said Annabeth. " '_One shall seek something different from the rest And their daring shall be put to the test_'. That was Sarissa after all. She'd didn't want to go to the Rhapcity, she wanted to go to the Underworld to see Persephone and her mom." Annabeth had been feeling a sense of pride since I told her about what Sarissa said about her. I also reminded her that pride would be her downfall if she didn't chill out.

"What about the last part?" asked Clarisse. "What did she dare to do and how was it put to the test?"

"She dared to test her powers to their limit to get her to the Underworld." I said. "I hope she's okay."

"That would take a lot of power." said Grover. "Getting from Canada to the west coast of the U.S."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." said Clarisse.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" she said defensively. "I do have feelings too, you know."

We continued on our way turned Toronto. Tyson was able to fix the door with a few gadgets from his Forge's sack that he brought with him. As we were now fifteen miles inward on the highway, my stomach gave a loud rumble. I just realized that I hadn't eaten since we left Camp.

"Can't you control that thing?" asked Clarisse. Then her stomach lurched as well.

"Speak for yourself," I said.

"There's a McDonald's just up ahead." said Grover, pointing at a large neon McDonald's sign.

"And there's a gas station next door, so we can fill up." said Annabeth, spotting the gas station.

As we waited in line to order, Annabeth seemed to be humming happily. I didn't know what brought about her change of attitude and she also seemed a lot more polite toward me. Maybe it was Sarissa's departure….

"Percy, I'd like to have a word with you." said a voice in my ear. I turned around and saw a woman wearing a trench coat, a detective's hat, and black sunglasses. "Its me, Athena."

"Ah…" I looked over at Annabeth to find her ordering. Clarisse, Tyson, and Grover were in the next line. "Okay, ma'am."

Athena led me over to the back of McDonald's away from the crowd and out of the others line of vision.

There was another woman sitting nearby wearing a thick veil and reading a newspaper. That was odd.

"What are you planning?" asked Athena. She had gotten straight to the point.

"Huh…what?" The question had caught me off guard.

Athena took off her sunglasses and her gray eyes seemed to look deep into my mind.

"The Rhapcity," said Athena, "you can't go in without a plan. You mustn't reply just upon the prophecy."

"Right," I said. "I'm pretty sure that Annabeth has a plan."

"Yes, I believe she will have." said Athena, glancing over at her daughter.

I followed her gaze and I felt it was a mistake from the moment I'd done it.

"I don't approve of your friendship, Percy, you know that. I, of course, can't even fathom if you all began a romantic relationship." said Athena, sharply.

"Pooh pooh!" said the woman from behind the veil. She had just put down her newspaper.

Athena and I looked over at the woman, as she rose from her seat. She took of the veil and slammed it down on the table. I was pretty sure I heard the table crack. I looked up into the most beautiful face in the world. The face of the goddess Aphrodite. Her blond hair was tied back into an elegant bun.

"Aphrodite," said Athena.

"Athena!" said Aphrodite, pulling up her chair. She crossed her arms and legs. "How dare you? How you could?! Oh, Athena!"

"Aphrodite, this is no business of yours." said Athena, fiercely.

"If it concerns the matters of the heart it does so!" said Aphrodite, just as fierce.

I'm sure what I was witnessing would go down in Greek history.

"Your going to stop your daughter from finding love because you were so foolhardy to give it up yourself." said Aphrodite.

"Foolhardy," said Athena, "your one to talk with your flirtatious affair with Ares."

Aphrodite gasped dramatically.

"That has nothing to do with your daughter and Percy!" said Aphrodite.

"There is nothing to do with Percy and Annabeth!" said Athena.

"How dare you interfere with what was meant to be?!" said Aphrodite.

"Interfere?!" said Athena. "She is my child, Aphrodite, not yours!"

"In that case she should be able to make her own wise choice as to rather to fall in love with Percy or not!"

"Wait, fall in love?" I interjected.

They didn't hear me.

"She will never love a son of Poseidon!" said Athena.

"You don't know that! I do! I have seen her heart!" said Aphrodite.

"I won't have it!" growled Athena.

"Growling isn't a fitting look for you, Athena." said Aphrodite, softly.

Athena looked outraged. She turned back to me. She glared at me through her gray eyes. I was pretty sure she was about to kill me right then and there, but she just began to glow and I looked away as she revealed her true form and vanished.

"Good riddance!" said Aphrodite to the ceiling. She looked at me with an approving smile. "Percy, go for it! Sarissa is gone! Annabeth is yours for the taking."

"How do you know….?" I began.

"About Sarissa?" said Aphrodite. "Who doesn't? She's such a beauty but Annabeth is more attractive to your liking. She's tough, controlling, wise, courageous, and gorgeous for someone of Athena's nature."

"Ah…." I couldn't respond.

"Go for it," said Aphrodite. "You should. Its important that you do. Your love for her is stronger then friendship. Oh! This is so amazing. I will definitely have someone write a book about this wondrous love story!"

"Huh? Love story?" I said, confused.

"Yes," said Aphrodite, "it'll be great."

"Lady Aphrodite, I'm not so sure about this." I said.

"Not sure?! You were born to love her and so was she! Athena knows this but doesn't want to admit it!" She gave a laugh. "Follow your heart, Percy. It'll take you beyond the reaches of this world. Actually, what does your heart tell you now, Percy?"

It was a odd question, but I had the strange feeling that she knew already without me telling her.

I looked up to find Aphrodite gone and Annabeth sitting in my face. It wasn't an illusion like the first time I met Aphrodite. It was really Annabeth, eating a McChicken. Clarisse, Grover, and Tyson were holding various food and looking down at me.

"We got you something to eat." said Annabeth, pushing a bag toward me. "Why were you all the way in this corner?"

I didn't tell them about my brief encounter with Athena and Aphrodite, but felt it would come to light eventually.


	16. We Race With Some Dogs

**CHAPTER 15**

**WE RACE WITH SOME DOGS **

**W**e finished eating our McDonalds, went to the gas station (filled up on gas) and then headed toward Toronto. We were now only two hours way. We'd been there by noon according to Annabeth and I've now learned not to doubt her.

The freeway was surprisingly deserted and I found a short cut along the map that might get us there faster. Clarisse had told me she'd punched me in the face if I had been wrong. This road turned out to be deserted as well and rather bumpy.

"Do you hear?" asked Tyson, looking around.

"What Tyson?" I asked.

"Do you hear, Percy? Don't you hear them?" he said, looking at everyone.

"What are we supposed to hear?" said Clarisse.

"Them," said Tyson.

I looked up at Grover in the mirror, who wore a curious express as though he knew exactly what Tyson heard, but wasn't sure.

"Grover," I said.

"Huh? Yeah, Percy?" he said, coming out his trace.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Something's on the move, Percy. I can sense it." said Grover.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth.

"Its…." he began. At that moment Grover inhaled sharply and his eyes got brighter.

"Grover?" said Clarisse, looking at him.

"Him………_him_!" shouted Grover.

"Grover, who him?" I said.

"P-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pan!" he yelled as though in agony.

"Where?" I asked.

"He calls me!" said Grover. "He awaits me! I must go!"

"You can't just bail on us!" said Clarisse, outraged.

"He's there! I have to go! Pan! Oh, Lord Pan!" said Grover.

"Are you sure its Pan?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes," said Grover, nodding vigorously.

"Where is he calling you from?" I asked.

"Toronto," said Grover.

"The Rhapcity?" I suggested.

"The Titans may have Pan captive." said Clarisse.

"What are you waiting for Annabeth?! STEP ON IT!" said Grover.

Just as Annabeth accelerated, a large silver metallic dog the size of a dear came out of the trees and stood in the middle of the road. She jerked the wheel and swerved around the dog.

"What the heck was that?!" I said.

"No way," said Grover, staring at the large silver dog.

"Look! Another!" said Tyson, pointing forward.

A large gold metallic dog stood in the middle of the continuing road. It growled and moved out of the way. We didn't get even a minute down the road before the third dog this time comprised of silver, with gold trimmings came out.

"What's up with the dogs?!" I said.

"Kuones," said Annabeth.

"Khryseos," said Grover.

"And Argyreos," said Clarisse.

"What are they?" I asked

"They were dogs crafted by Hephaestus for King Alcinous of the Phaeacians as guards to his home." said Grover.

"That's what you heard, Tyson?" I asked.

"Yes," said Tyson, "the sound of dog."

"Here they come," said Clarisse, staring out of the back window. I turned around to see the gold one; Khryseos, chasing us.

"What do they want?" asked Tyson.

"Probably to stop us from getting to the Rhapcity." said Clarisse.

"I'll out run them!" said Annabeth, flooring it.

The cab sped up. I still had my eyes on the Khryseos, who was joined by the silver dog with gold trimming; Argyreos, and the silver dog; Kuones. They were running at a fast pace.

Kuones and Khryseos were now on opposite sides of the cab, barking.

"They want us to pull over." said Grover, looking at Kuones, who he was closet too.

"Why?" asked Clarisse.

Khryseos barked.

"We are not allowed in the Rhapcity." answered Grover.

Kuones barked.

"We're only allowed if we can race them to the boundary line and win. Then they'll allow us entry." said Grover.

"Where is the boundary line?" I asked.

Argyreos barked from behind them.

"The entrance to Toronto." said Grover.

"Great," said Annabeth, accelerating the cab. It sped up, but the two dogs were still coming up on the rear.

"We won't be able to out run them." I said. I had glanced down at the gas dial and saw that we were only half-full and that these dogs looked like they could run for days without stopping.

"Yes, we will!" said Clarisse. She pulled out her spear and rolled down the window. She held it out and Khryseos barked and snapped at it. She fell back into Tyson. "Sorry."

"No problem, Clarisse." said Tyson.

Clarisse nodded and pointed her spear out of the window again. A jet of red electricity shot out of its end and hit the gold dog. It stopped and fell behind and rolled toward Argyreos, who tripped over the Khryseos. Two down, one to go.

Kuones barked again.

"He said you won't get the best of him." said Grover.

"Watch me!" said Annabeth, turning the wheel sharply to the left and ramming into the silver dog. It howled, but it didn't fall back. In fact, it rammed straight into us. We were shaken up.

"Let me take a shot, Percy!" said Clarisse, now coming into the gap between Annabeth and me.

"I'll take this one." I said, uncapping Riptide and thrusting it out the window into Kuones' neck. It howled and I pulled it back, as it rolled across the road and came to a stop. It gave a small growl, which was mixed with a soft bark.

"He said we have proven ourselves worthy," said Grover.

"I know why." I said, glancing at the sign that read; _WELCOME TO TORONTO_.


	17. A Tall Man Breathes Fire

** CHAPTER 16**

**A TALL MAN BREATHES FIRE**

**T**he CN Tower could be seen from the cab. Annabeth pulled up on the side of the road, three blocks away from the tower.

"Come on," she ordered. We ran for three blocks without meeting any monsters or anything else. As we neared the base of the CN Tower, someone was standing up against the door, with his arms crossed. It was Luke.

"Finally made it, huh?" he said, with an evil grin. "Where's the girl, Percy?"

"Minding her business," I said, angrily, uncapping Riptide.

Luke pulled out Backbiter.

"Do you really want to do this with all the mortals around?" asked Luke.

I glared at him.

"Percy," said Tyson in my ear.

"What?" I said.

"Giant," said Tyson, pointing toward the opposite end of the block. I followed his finger. I saw a man walking toward us. He was tall and had fiery red hair--and when I say fiery, it was really on fire. He had a fiery beard and moustache. He had pale blue eyes and wore Greek armor.

"Annabeth," said Luke, "I'm sure you know Enceladus?"

"How dare you, Luke?" growled Annabeth.

The tall man, Enceladus, was walking toward us, sending heat in all directions.

"Did you really think it'd be easy to get into the Rhapcity?" asked Luke.

"You just wait," said Clarisse, sending a jet of red electricity at the shelter, which Luke stood under. There was an explosion and chunks of the ceiling began to cave in around Luke. Dust and debris flew into the air, shielding us from Enceladus.

"Lets go," I said, pushing the door to the CN Tower open. We came into a crowded entrance hall. I looked around for the basement entry and saw a door near the restrooms which had a sign across it. It said SEABENTM, but I knew it said BASEMENT. We headed in that direction, just as the doors exploded. I turned around to see Luke and Enceladus step in.

"I want the daughter of Athena." mumbled Enceladus.

"No," said Luke. "She's not your target."

I ran into the door leading to the basement and we all piled into it. I closed the door behind us.

"Whose Enceladus?" I asked, looking at Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover.

"Enceladus was a giant," said Annabeth, "who my mother disabled with a spear and buried him under Mount Etna. The flames consumed his being and allowed him to breath fire."

"Your joking?" I said, hopeful.

Annabeth's face hardened.

"Your not joking." I said. At that moment the door went up in flames and there was a flash of silver. The door had been burned and struck down. Luke and Enceladus were staring at us from the top landing.

"Your not getting into the Rhapcity, Percy." said Luke.

"Watch me," I said.

"Daughter of Athena," mumbled Enceladus, opening his mouth stupidly.

A jet of roaring flame came out of the depths of his throat. It went straight for Annabeth. My mind went blank and I ran in front of her. I was sure I was going to burn to death, until I felt strangely cool. As if I stepped into the sea. I turned around to see Tyson, standing over us. I'd forgotten, Cyclopes can withstand fire.

"I'll protect Percy and Annabeth." he said.

"No!" roared Luke.

"Yes," said Clarisse, sending a jet of red electricity at Luke. He redirected it off his sword and hit the wall.

Tyson punched Enceladus in the face and knocking him to the ground. He pulled out his sword and stabbed the giant. Enceladus roared with rage and punched Tyson.

Grover was playing his reed pipe and roots began to trickle up through cracks. They wrapped around Enceladus's ankles.

"Percy, Annabeth go!" shouted Clarisse. "We'll stay behind and take care of these clowns."

"Okay," said Annabeth. "Come on, Percy!" She took my hand and we heading down a flight of stairs.

"No, you fool!" screamed Luke. I looked back and saw him push Clarisse aside and come after us. Clarisse and Tyson were now locked in combat with Enceladus.

"You won't get any further then this, Percy!" shouted Luke, now right on our tail. We jumped the last step and continued down the stairs. Lower and lower we went down through the CN Tower. How deep it was, I didn't know.

At that moment, Luke struck Backbiter at us. I held up Riptide to block the attack, which caused sparks to fly off.

"Luke, stop!" cried Annabeth. "Please."

"Why, Annabeth?! Why should I? Kronos will rise! What has Hermes ever done for me?! Nothing. Why should I care about the Olympians? Why should I care?!" he screamed and he pushed me back with Backbiter, but I swung back and held him at bay.

"Luke, stop this! Its madness!" said Annabeth.

"No," said Luke.

"Please, Luke, I love you!" shouted Annabeth.

Something in my stomach dropped. I pushed Luke back with all my strength. Grover started playing his reed pipe and vines burst out of the ground wrapping around Luke's arms and legs.

"How long will it hold him?" I asked.

Luke began to rip away from the vines holding his legs.

"Not long," said Grover.

I took Annabeth's hand and dragged her down the stairs. Grover followed right behind us.

Thoughts sprang into my head. She loves him. We kept running, we turned into a passage way. We were now floors below Luke. We took a small break to breath.

I couldn't even look at Annabeth. After everything that had happened during this quest, I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was breathing fast and could feel my face contort with rage and anger toward Annabeth. I think she sensed my anger and grabbed my arm. I wrenched it away.

"Grover," she said, "go down and try to find the entrance. We'll be along in a minute."

Grover looked at me. I have him a nod to acknowledge that it was okay. He left.

"Now you know," said Annabeth, her voice shaking with anger and tears streaming down her cheeks, "now you know what its like!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing up.

"Now you know, what its like to like someone so much and have them taken away from you." said Annabeth.

I still had know idea what she was talking about.

"Percy," said Annabeth, "I watched you and Sarissa for days. It felt like I was dying on the inside, because I couldn't hang to arm like she did!"

We were having _the talk_.

"Annabeth, I…." I didn't know what to say.

Annabeth's eyes were red from crying. Now, I realized that she'd cried over me and her feelings for me before. Just like that night I found outside of the house Sarissa grew from the ground.

"Annabeth," I said, stepping forward her.

"Save it, Percy." said Annabeth.

"I'm….I'm….I'm in love with you." I said, stammering over the words. "I really am. Ever sense I met you."

Annabeth eyes widened and she embraced me in a hug.

"Oh, Percy, I love you, too. So much." said Annabeth.

"Isn't that touching?" said Luke, coming down the stairs.

We looked over at him.

"If we live through this remind me to kiss you." said Annabeth, pulling out her bronze knife.


	18. I Meet A Lady Who Hates Diamonds

** CHAPTER 17**

**I MEET A LADY WHO HATES DIAMONDS**

**I**t all happened so fast. Luke lunged at us. Annabeth countered his attack with her knife and pulled on her Yankee's Cap, going invisible. I ran at Luke with Riptide and slashed down at Backbiter, sending sparks everywhere. Luke growled and began to stab at the air. I was sure we was trying to hit Annabeth.

I ran up and put all my weight on Riptide. I slashed at Luke's sword hilt and Backbiter went flying from his hand. Then, I heard the sound of rushing water from nearby. There were pipes running through the walls----filled with gallons of water.

Luke was hit the face by something invisible and he fell against the stairs. Annabeth took off her cap, her face angry and red. She was holding her knife above her head, prepared to stab him.

"Do it," said Luke, not looking at her. "End it."

"Unlike you, Luke, I don't kill the innocent." said Annabeth. She stepped away from him.

"Then you're a fool!" yelled Luke, getting up, grabbing Backbiter, and lunging at Annabeth. I concentrated to will the water from the walls. It happened in a quick succession. Water exploded from the walls and hit Luke square in the face. He flew through the air and into the wall. "That's not going to stop me!"

"Come on, Percy." said Annabeth, running pass me and heading down the stairs. I followed close behind her. And I saw Luke coming up behind us.

"Where is the Rhapcity entrance?!" I yelled, as we came up to Grover.

"Somewhere below!" said Grover, turning a corner.

We got down the last flight of stairs and came up before two large wooden doors. They had wood cravings engraved all over them. The one I recognized was Kronos eating his babies.

"This is it," said Annabeth.

We pushed the wooden doors open and a bright light came from beyond.

"NO!" screamed Luke from behind us.

We ran in and closed the door behind us. I grabbed a latch and pushed it inward to lock the door. Then, I turned around and gasped.

I was standing in what looked like a large mall. There were clothing stores, candy shops, cell phone stores, restrooms, and the largest food court you've ever seen. Also, the biggest fountain in the world with crystal clear water pouring from it. But, twelve feet stone walls rose around the mall, creating what looked like a maze or labyrinth. On the ceiling was the most weirdest circles I'd ever seen. They were all rotating in different directions. There were Greek symbols engraved on the circles. It was a pendulum. Annabeth and I were standing on a stone platform, which had stone steps which descended into the mall.

"Look," said Grover, pointing just past the mall. At the opposite end of where we stood were two large wooden doors that resembled the one we just came through.

"The Rhapcity," I said.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "its right beyond those doors. We have to cross the mall to get there."

I hated the mall. To me, it was a big waste of time. Maybe that was because I was guy who hated shopping.

We descended the stone stairs and stepped into the mall.

"What do you think the pendulum is for?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up at it. She wore an odd expression.

"I hope its not what I think." she said, as we walked pass Rainbow. We came up to a stone wall and went in a different direction. We came up on the east end of the food court, where a there was a podium. On top of the podium was a small golden bell with a matching hammer. There was Greek in scripted on the podium.

"What's that?" I asked, walking up to the podium. I picked up the golden hammer, just as Annabeth and Grover read the last line of the Greek inscription. She gasped. I hit the bell with the hammer. A soft echo rung from the bell, which seemed to carry through out the mall.

"Percy, are you stupid?!" said Annabeth.

"What?" I said, putting the hammer down.

"Can't you read?!" said Grover.

I got off the podium to see what was she was talking about. I read the inscription;

_Enter fateful traveler_

_ And here you'll find your end_

_To hit the bell and bring chaos_

_Is something you won't be able to mend_

"Sorry," I told them.

Annabeth looked up at the pendulum. The first circle had stopped rotating.

"Percy, come on!" said Annabeth, grabbing my arm. She lead me over to a K-O Jeweler.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"This won't be easy, thanks to you!" said Annabeth.

"What did I do?!" I said.

"You struck the bell and brought chaos!" shouted Annabeth. "Don't you read. Open your eyes. We're in a labyrinth. A place where wisdom most conquer over brute strength."

I my mind the first thing that came to my mind was puzzles.

"Correct," hissed a voice from behind us. I turned around and saw a sale's clerk with wearing a gray K-O Jeweler uniform. It was a woman with long curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. I guess she was pretty, but there was something evil about her. She snapped her fingers and a gate came down from the ceiling cutting off all of the entrances. We were trapped inside of the jewelry shop.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Morgana," said the woman.

"Never heard of you," I said, shortly.

Morgana huffed angrily.

"No one has!" said Morgana, angrily. "I am Morgana of the Diamond! Remember, I was a beautiful dryad, who was banished and sent to live on Diamond Isle. I was depressed and fell into quick sand, comprised of diamond minerals. They compressed my form and I rose and became Morgana. No one ever thought I was important enough to be put into Greek history! I am disgusted by the foul diamond objects! I hate them."

"Oh," said Annabeth and I together. Here I thought every girl loved diamonds. Guess I was totally wrong.

"So now I work for the Titans! Protector of their Rhapcity. I constructed this labyrinth and its dangerous trenches. The pendulum will soon stop. Once it does the doors to the Rhapcity shall open. When the pendulum moves again, you'll have to wait another year to get back in."

I glanced up at the pendulum to find the second circle had stopped. The other three were still rotating.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Morgana. She waved her hand and a shiny crystal scepter appeared. She held it up and sent balls of pale blue light at us. We ran for it and ducked behind a counter.

"What are we going to do?! We have to get out before the pendulum stops turning!" Grover said.

"And we still have to get across the labyrinth." said Annabeth.

"Come out!" screamed Morgana. "I'll make you half-bloods pay!"

The counter we were hiding under exploded. We both were sent flying off our feet and I hit the gate.

"Ouch," I said, standing up. I uncapped Riptide.

"Ah, Anaklumos," said Morgana. "It'll make a worthy prize for the Master!" She tried to stab me with her scepter, but I countered the attack with Riptide. Then, I kicked her feet and she fell over. I grabbed her scepter and did the only thing I could do. I began to hit the gates with it. They retracted back into the ceiling.

Annabeth stood up on the opposite of the shop, rubbing her head.

"Is it safe?" asked Grover, standing up from behind the cash register.

I looked up at the pendulum and saw that the fourth circle had stopped. One left.

"Come on!" I said, running from the shop. They followed. We ran through pass more shops and into more dead ends. We had to turn around go back in the different direction. The last pendulum stopped and I looked over at the doors that were twenty yards away. The doors to the Rhapcity opened. We sped off through the mall. The stone walls seemed to be spreading out, creating a path to the doors.

At that moment, the sound of gears shifting was heard. We both looked up at the pendulum to see the first circles beginning to spin. The second spun right after the first. They were moving faster. As they did so, the doors to the Rhapcity were closing. We were now only a yard away. I grabbed Annabeth and Grover around the arms and together, we jumped through the doors, just as they almost closed on my foot.


	19. I Understand The Point

**CHAPTER 18**

** I UNDERSTAND THE POINT**

**I **fell hard. The minute the doors closed I hit a stone floor. I was dazed for like three seconds before I looked up to find myself standing in a large courtyard of a stone and marble city. It wasn't really a city, but more of a small town. There were tall establishments of stone and black marble everywhere. It sort of resumed a dark form of Mount Olympus. I saw what looked like a black marble statue of Kronos, at the base of a stone coliseum. The sky was a murky gray, with clouds swarming around in circles. There were cobblestone roads intersecting and a large black marble fountain, spraying out something thick and gold. I knew exactly what it was, but didn't want to say it out loud just in case I was right.

I got to my feet and saw Annabeth and Grover rising up too.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"A little hungry, but fine." said Grover.

"Fine," said Annabeth, holding her arm. She was bleeding. "Its just a little scrape. Its nothing."

"Look at this place," I said.

"I know," said Annabeth, "the Rhapcity."

"What now?" I asked.

"Percy," said Annabeth, impatiently, "don't you pay attention to your own prophecies. It clearly states, '_Only two shall enter, And find the meaning of this dangerous adventure_'. We're the two."

"So, what's the meaning?" I asked. "It looks to me the Rhapcity's completely reformed."

"Why don't we just check the coliseum to see if there's anything? If not, we'll keep searching to we find out what's going on here." said Annabeth, heading down the road toward the coliseum.

"How long do you think its been happening?" I asked.

"For years, obviously." Grover replied.

"Where are the other Titans?" I asked. "This is there place, why aren't they around like the Olympians?"

"Their still in Tartarus, remember?" said Annabeth. "My mom and Hades checked there after the winter solstice."

"Oh, right," I said, now remembering Athena and Aphrodite's encounter.

"I pretty sure when its time for the final battle, they'll be released and this will the first place they come." said Annabeth.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Its good strategy, Percy. This is their home base. They can plan and scheme, and know that no one but themselves and their servants will ever overhear their plans." said Annabeth.

"But Kronos hasn't come back yet." I said.

"True," said Annabeth, "but he's not dead. He was cut up into pieces. He needs his body to reform before he can take command again."

"That'll be next year." I said.

"Yes," said Annabeth, as we stood before the coliseum entrance.

We all let out a breath and headed inside. We walked down the dark cool echoing hallway toward the center of the coliseum. The hallway began to rise into steps. We walked for several minutes before the only light broke the cool darkness. I stepped into the center of coliseum. The sky was still murky gray. The stands were empty and deadly looking.

"Nothing here," I said.

"Look at us," said Annabeth, looking down at herself. We were both standing in Greek armor. I was holding Riptide and my shield had been unleashed, and Annabeth was holding her Yankee Cap and her bronze knife.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The coliseum most be enchanted for battle." said Annabeth.

"Hey, guys!" said Grover. We turned around to look at him. He was still standing in the entrance. He couldn't get in.

"Only two, Grover. Sorry." I said.

"I think we're about to battle someone." said Annabeth.

"Who are we suppose to be fighting?" I asked.

My question was answered by a twisting funnel of clouds. They touched down in the center of the coliseum battlefield. It was Andy or Anemoi.

"Hello Perseus and Annabeth," said Andy.

"Anemoi," said Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The Rhapcity of the Titans has been fortunate duty to guard to the end of time. When dear Zeus separated my entities, the winds of north, east, west, and south still swarmed here. This is my resurrection site, Perseus." said Anemoi.

"So?" I said.

"So," said Andy, "it is here where you must fight for the Gods and even the life of this God." He pointed to the ground nearby and there was a statue of a helpless looking man. He had a pointed beard and moustache. He had small horns coming out of his head. His feet were actually hooves. He wore, what looked like a gardener's outfit, and was surrounded in vines. His face was filled terror.

"Pan," said Grover, staring at him in shock. "Lord Pan! I found you!"

"What are you doing with him?!" I shouted.

"An interesting story," said Andy, touching the statue head. "See, when during the early war of the Titans, due to so much destruction to nature, dear Pan here, fell into a deep sleep. His sleep was so long that his body began to pick up stalagmite and began to incase him into stone. Pan has been sleeping peacefully for centuries and I have found him on the outskirts of New York deep in Central Park."

"He's been using his telepathy to contact Grover." whispered Annabeth.

"I brought him back to the Rhapcity where I know he'll never rejoin the Gods." said Andy. "That's why Luke wanted your friend Sarissa so much. With you're the satyr, Grover, they'd be able to waken Pan. She's a powerful half-blood, indeed."

I was glad Sarissa had gotten away.

"What is this place, Andy?" I asked.

"The Rhapcity?" said Andy, grinning. "This is the treacherous home of the Titans. As Kronos began to gain power only three short years ago, it has been rebuilding itself. As you see, the Rhapcity has grown into the beautiful city it once was. Which means that Kronos has finally returned to power and is ready to make his first move."

"Where is he, then?" asked Annabeth.

"He's still in the company of that fool, Luke." said Anemoi. "Once Luke returns him to the risen Rhapcity, Kronos will rise from his sarcophagus and rein. He shall issue orders and is first job will be to free his fellow Titans from Tartarus. Then, he shall send Luke and monsters to destroy Camp Half-Blood. He will kill every child of the Olympians and then take them and place them in Depestanis."

"Depestanis?" inquired Annabeth.

"Depestanis is a prison built eons ago to hold the twelve Olympians and the demigods." said Anemoi.

"Annabeth," I mumbled, "we have to get Pan and get out of here."

"Oh no," said Andy, "but your not going anywhere."

"You can't stop us!" I shouted.

"I was sent to kill you, finally." said Anemoi. "I have direct orders to kill you both and make sure you don't pass on the information I have just given you."

"I'd like to see you try." said Annabeth, fiercely.

Andy held out his hand and a long scythe appeared.

"Its time to end the journey of Perseus Jackson and his friends." said Andy.

Anemoi opened his wings and flew at us. We had a split second to react. I moved to the left and Annabeth to the right. I toppled over into the stands. I held up my shield to counter an attack that Andy had just sent at me. He struck down with his scythe and I pushed him back. I swiped at him with Riptide. He dodged it and flew up into the air. I looked around for Annabeth and saw that she'd vanished. Invisible.

I looked up to find Anemoi gliding around the stands of the coliseum. He was making an aerial attack, I'd seen birds do this in Manhattan. I found out what he was about to attack. Something was rocking Pan and trying to drag it toward the entrance of the Rhapcity. Andy held up his scythe ready to take the plunge. I guessed that the wind pressed around Annabeth to make her almost visible to him. But, from the way he plunged downward and pulled back in frustration proved that she'd gotten out of the way.

I hoped over the side of the stands and swiped up at Andy. I chipped his wing and he skidded through the air, and crashed into the stands thirty rows above me. I jumped down onto the battlefield and Annabeth pulled off her Yankee's Cap.

"We need to get Pan out of the Rhapcity and back into the mall." said Annabeth, looking up where Andy had crashed. "We could call for help or something. There's no way we'd get him all the way back to Olympus from Canada."

"I gotcha, but how?" I said.

"The fountain in the mall," said Annabeth. "You could ask your dad for help."

"What if he doesn't hear me?" I asked.

"He will. Just believe." said Annabeth. Then she closed her eyes and made a Greek gesture. "_Mother_, _guide me_."

"I not finished!" said Anemoi, swiping down at us out of thin air. We dodged his attack and I rolled over onto the ground. Annabeth had fell into Pan and knocked him over.

I held up my shield and rammed into Andy. He fell back, but flew up into the air. He dove directly at me as Annabeth went invisible. Then, I felt something knock into me. I looked around for Annabeth and didn't see her. Duh. But, I ran and just missed the scythe's blade as it connected into the ground. He retracted and flew back into the air.

That's when it happened. Annabeth, invisible, jumped onto his back. She took her bronze knife and stabbed Anemoi in the neck. He yelled in rage and flipped her off. She fell at least twenty feet and surprisingly I caught her. Andy fell to the ground too, but landed not so softly. He fell with horrible _thud_ sound.

"Ouch," I said.

"Come on," said Annabeth, lifting Pan back up. "Help me with Pan."

I was beginning to move, when she was lifted by her foot into the air, Andy's scythe at her throat.

"I'll have her head as a trophy for Kronos." said Anemoi, with a sick and twisted smile.

I ran at him and kicked the scythe from his hand. I take Riptide and swung with all my strength at Andy's neck. It went clean off and he exploded into dust and wind. I knew he was finished. Finished for good. I had the weird feeling that dying in the Rhapcity meant you'd be dead for a good while before your rose again. Annabeth fell to the ground and got back up like nothing happened.

"Let's try this again," said Annabeth, grabbing Pan's left arm.

"Okay," I said, grabbing Pan's right arm.


	20. A God Wakes Up

**CHAPTER 19**

**A GOD WAKES UP**

**W**e dragged Pan out of the coliseum and back into the courtyard, Grover following in our wake. After a few seconds, Annabeth got tired of carrying him, and Grover took up the weight. He was breathing hard and fast. It was hard working carrying a life size stone statue that weighed about a thousand pounds. I would have to say, it was much lighter than holding up the sky. We made it back to the doors and with great effort pushed them back open. We stepped back into the mall/labyrinth. It was difficult.

"At least we completed the quest," said Annabeth.

"Yeah," I said, "and know one died."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, relieved.

"What do you think happened to Clarisse, and Tyson?" I asked.

"Probably on their way to Olympus." said Annabeth.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Ares," said Annabeth, "he hated Enceladus. I doubt he'd want to watch his daughter fighting such a weak opponent without stepping in."

"Hmm," I said.

We were now almost through the food court, when we came around the side and saw Morgana. She was furious and holding her scepter.

"How dare you?!" she screamed. "Those gates were priceless antique!"

"We're so not in the mood for this right now." said Grover, angrily. First time I'd ever seen him or say something with rage.

"I doubt it!" said Morgana, holding up her scepter. I uncapped Riptide and slashed at Morgana. She fell to the ground with a dramatic scream and burst into black dust. Her scepter melted into a silver liquid.

"She was super annoying," I said.

We'd reached the fountain. Its crystal clear water sparkling in the light from the mall. The pendulum was spinning evilly above us. Together, we haled Pan into the fountain. Then we stepped into it ourselves. I, of course, wasn't wet, but I knew Annabeth and Grover had been.

"Okay," I breathed, "dad I…."

"Percy, wait," said Annabeth.

"What?" I said.

Annabeth stepped toward me, pulled me into a tight embrace, and kissed me. Now, I do think years flew by. Fireworks exploded in my head and I kissed her back. Three years of emotion spilled into that kiss. Then, when we finally broke apart she smiled and said, "I told you if we survived I owe you a kiss."

"Ah, yeah," I said. I couldn't think. My mind was totally blank. I didn't care that Grover had just seen that.

"Dad, help us get to Olympus safely with the God Pan." I prayed. At that moment, I felt our bodies melt into the water. Annabeth's and Grover's bodies were going deeper and deeper into the pool. Pan was sinking beside them. I was so sinking. It was a strange feeling. It felt like going down a roller coaster track really slow. Once I was submerged, Annabeth, Grover, and Pan vanished from my eyesight.

"Where are they?" I said. I looked around left and right to see that I could still see the fountain's walls around me. Then, something came up to me.

"MOOOO!" it said.

It was Bessie, the Ophiotarus, cow-serpent. I saved him last winter from a horrible fate.

"Bessie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"MOOOO!" said Bessie.

"I don't speak cow." I said.

Bessie swam upward. I found it kind of odd that he was swimming to the very top of the fountain in the mall and decided to follow. We my head broke surface, I gasped. I was standing in a great room. I was in a crystal sphere tank. It was glowing. Bessie floated in front of me. I looked down to see Annabeth and Thalia standing, looking up at me. She had a smile on her face.

"That's where you belong, ah, Seaweed Brain." she said, smirking.

"No," I said, climbing out of the tank and slipping onto the floor.

"The summer solstice is about to begin." said Thalia. "Come on."

We stood before the twelve Olympians, sitting on their thrones, and staring down at us. Clarisse, Tyson, Grover, and surprisingly Sarissa were standing before the fire in the middle of the room on the hearth. Pan's stone body stood before the Olympians. Again, I felt that feeling of great power in the room. Zeus, wearing his suit, stared down at us. His beard crackling with electricity. My dad, Poseidon, smiled at me as I approached. Ares gave me a look of great disgust. Hermes was looking solemn and not happy. He looked almost care worn and sad. Maybe it was Luke. Hephasetus looked down at us and said nothing. Apollo beamed.

"What's up, heroes?" said Apollo. "Wait, I feel it! Yes! I have the perfect rhyme! _Heroes come on by_. _Their dangerous journey ends_. _Time to start council_! That's totally awesome."

"Will you please stop that?" said Artemis, irritably. She took the form of the twelve year old girl. She smiled and waved at us.

Athena looked stern and watchful.

Hera nodded curtly and Demeter waved happily.

Aphrodite smiled at me and Annabeth. I had the feeling she knew what had happened between us.

Dionysus looked just like a sour grape.

"Welcome back, heroes." said Zeus.

We bowed.

"It is time to begin council." said Athena.

"Yes," said Hera, her voice light, yet strong.

"Father," I said, looking at him, "I have news to report."

"Yes, Percy," said Poseidon, "your friends and Tyson have just recounted half of your adventure to us. Tell us what has happened at the Rhapcity."

I explained to them what we'd seen and what Anemoi had told us.

"……once Luke takes Kronos back to the Rhapcity, he will have his body again." I finished.

"Yes," said Ares, sinisterly, "finally the enemy draws first blood."

"Not on really Ares," said Athena. "Kronos hasn't placed an attack on this world, yet. But he will soon do so. We must get ready."

"I agree," said Demeter, "it is time to act."

"But, what must we do first?" I asked.

"Your sixteenth birthday will occur next year, are we sure that we can trust the boy?" said Hephasetus.

"I believe so," said Artemis. "Percy has proven himself worthy of us and he plans to fight on our side."

"That he has," said Aphrodite.

I felt myself blushing and didn't look at Annabeth.

"So now the Rhapcity has risen, the Titan Lord is will return once again, blah, blah, blah…." yawned Dionysus.

"We should take out his forces." said Hermes. "Should someone go to the Rhapcity to hold off Luke?"

"Morgana told us that no one could get into the Rhapcity for another year." said Annabeth.

"My dear," said Athena, "there are ways to work around laws, if one is clever enough to discover it."

"We will wait," said Zeus.

"Wait?" I said, shocked. "We can't just wait. We need to prepare. Start arming the Camp or something."

"We shall prepare, Percy." said Poseidon. "But we shall not act until the Titans rise."

"What about Hades?" I asked. "Tartarus is right there. Can't he send his army to guard it from Kronos's forces?"

"Boy," boomed Zeus, "don't you think we have done that. Hades and Persephone have been alerted. They are gathering their underworld forces as we speak."

"Most of the old monsters have been killed." said Apollo.

"Yes," said Artemis.

"Old sea spirits have risen, but I don't think I can keep them at bay for long." said Poseidon.

"The plan has been decided." said Zeus. "We shall prepare for our coming war with the Titans next year. But alas, we have an old friend in our midst." He glanced down at the stone statue of Pan.

"You can do it, Grover." I said, encouragingly.

Grover was breathing hard and shaking.

"Its okay, Grover. Just concentrate." said Sarissa.

All eyes were on Grover and Sarissa.

Grover put his lips to his reed pipe and began to play a slow melody. It was soothing. Sarissa began to dance around him, as though she were a wood nymph. As she danced I felt a rush of warm air. Sarissa's green aura returned and she held out her hands. She sent blasts of green light at the stone statue of Pan. It also glowed green. Grover's melody got louder and echoed off the walls.

Then, the stone statue glowed bright. When it died, Pan stood before them. He blinked and his bright green eyes took in their surroundings.

"Pan," said all twelve Olympians, in unison.

"Lord Pan," said Grover, bowing.

"Ah, dear satyr, Grover and dear daughter of Demeter, Sarissa." said Pan, in a kind grandfather type voice, "thank you for awakening me."

THE END.

Hoped you liked it. Please leave reviews. I'm currently working on the sequel so look out for it. It should be up in a few weeks!


End file.
